Treasures
by Ofelia
Summary: Steve and Tom go treasure hunting in Nevada. But they run into trouble with someone that Tom put away in prison and now he is out looking for revenge.


"Treasures"  
By: Ofelia Reveles  
Email: juanarev@arn.net  
Special Thanks to Betty for editing my stories.   
Also special thanks to Mary T. Kalnin for requesting another Tom and Steve story. She also gave me the story outline and idea.  
Summary: Steve and Tom go treasure hunting in Nevada. But they run into trouble with someone that Tom put away in prison and now he is out looking for revenge.   
Rated: PG  
  
**********  
  
Steve sat at his desk working on a homicide case when Renée Collins came into the Detective's room. She marched straight to Steve's desk.  
  
"Steven Sloan, is this the way you spend our one week wedding anniversary?" yelled Renée.   
  
Everybody turned to stare at Renée and Steve. They saw a woman in her late thirties, with red hair, brown eyes, 5 ft. 7 inches tall and 130 pounds. She was dressed in a very short mini skirt and a very short blouse to match. Looking very much like a call girl.  
  
Steve stared at the woman in front of him with very big eyes and with his mouth wide open. "What are you talking about?" Steve finally yelled with surprise. "Who are you?"  
  
"Don't give me that," yelled Renée and she slapped Steve's face.  
  
"Look lady, I don't know who you are but if you do that again, I'm going to have to arrest you for assaulting a police detective," said Steve very sternly. "And for another thing I'm definitely not married to you. Now who the heck are you?"  
  
Everybody began gathering around Steve and Renée but being very careful not to block the entrance to the detective's room. They were also trying very hard to hold in their laughter as Captain Newman, Tanis, Cheryl had also joined the group.  
  
"Oh come on Steve," said Tanis with sly sneer on her face. "Don't tell me, you don't remember going to Moonshadow's last week and getting married?"  
  
"Yeah Steve," said Cheryl with a smile on her face. "You sure did a lot of celebrating that night dancing on the bar. Don't tell me you don't remember that?"  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Steve yelled with surprise. "I never went to Moonshadow's and I certainly don't remember getting married and dancing on the bar. Have all of you lost your minds?"  
  
"Oh I don't know Steve, but I think it is you that have lost your mind," laughed Captain Newman. "Especially if you don't remember your wedding night. Come to think of it you might not have remembered it because you were pretty loaded. Renée maybe you should show him the pictures of your wedding night?"  
  
"Maybe I should," answered Renée laughing. She pulled out a big vanilla envelope from the bag she was carrying and handed it to Steve giving him a big kiss on the mouth.   
  
Steve looked at her with his mouth wide open and shock. After a few minutes he clumsily opened the envelope up and saw pictures of Lake Tahoe, Reno and two round trip airline tickets going to San Francisco and then to Reno. He pulled them out and yelled very loudly, "Tom Larkin get in here now!"  
  
Everybody began laughing and slapping Steve on the back when Tom slowly walked in with a big smile on his face and video camera in hand.  
  
"You called," said Tom innocently behind the video camera.  
  
"Tom put that down," yelled Steve as he put his hands up to block his face.  
  
"Oh come on Steve put your hands down and smile for me," laughed Tom as he continued to walk closer to Steve with the video camera.  
  
"Tom, I'm warning you get that video camera out of here before I break it," said Steve still hiding his face behind his hands.  
  
"Oh come on Steve put your hands down," laughed Tom as he handed the video camera over to Mark who came quietly up behind him followed by Mike. Tom then walked over to Steve and put his hands down. "Smile you're on camera."   
  
Steve stared at the video camera and saw his dad and Mike.   
  
"Dad, Mike, you two were in on this with Tom?" asked Steve in shock.  
  
"Yes," laughed his dad and as he continued to aim the video camera at Steve. "Along with Captain Newman, Tanis, Cheryl and everyone in this room."   
  
Everyone continued to laugh as Steve stared at everybody in disbelief.   
  
Mark laughed, "Now Steve stand next to your bride, Undercover officer, Sergeant Renée Collins and give her a big kiss for your dad."  
  
Steve stared at Renée before he said in a warning voice, "Dad."   
  
"Oh come on Steve," laughed Tom as he pushed Steve by Renée. "Think of all the great times you'll have telling this story to your kids."  
  
"Tom," Steve yelled as his face began to turn red with humiliation.   
  
"Now Steve give your bride a kiss," laughed his dad. "Pretty please?"   
  
"All right I will pose with her but I won't give her a kiss," Steve answered with a red face and full of total embarrassment.   
  
"Oh come on Steve one little kiss," laughed Tom as he winked at Renée.   
  
Renée understood and grabbed Steve. She gave him another big kiss on the mouth.   
  
Mike had taken his camera out from behind his back and quickly took the picture.  
  
"Mike," yelled Steve. "Give me that camera," as he tried to make a grab for the camera.  
  
"Nope, we need pictures of this special moment," laughed Mike putting the camera out of Steve's reach.  
  
"Come on Steve relax and enjoy this celebration," laughed Tom as he put his arm around Steve's shoulders.  
  
Steve stared at everyone and finally threw his hands up in the air. "All right I give up." Steve then turned to Tom, "But you're going to pay dearly for this my friend," as he gave Tom a hug.   
  
"We'll see," laughed Tom as he returned the hug. Everybody began laughing including Steve.  
  
"When are we going to Lake Tahoe and to Reno?" asked Steve finally. "And for how long?"  
  
"We'll leave in about thirty minutes to San Francisco where we will catch another flight to Reno," answered Tom with a smile.  
  
"Thirty minutes," yelled Steve. "Are you crazy. I still have to go home and pack."  
  
"That's already been taken care of," answered Tom laughing. He stepped outside the Detective's room and pulled out two big bags. "And we will be gone three weeks courtesy of your Captain and fellow Detectives."   
  
"Captain, everyone, I don't know what to say," Steve said with surprise. "Thank you very much."  
  
"Just have a great time," said Captain Newman. "And be ready to work when you come back."  
  
"Steve, Tom, I think we better get going to the airport if you're going to catch your flight on time," said his dad with a grin on his face.  
  
"All right dad," answered Steve. "Mike are you coming?"  
  
"Only as far as the airport," answered Mike laughing. "I'm going to stay here and try to keep your father out of trouble."  
  
"Good luck," laughed Steve. "You'll need it."  
  
"Steve," warned Mark as he gave his son a stern look.  
  
Everybody began to laugh as Tom, Steve, Mark and Mike left for the airport.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Tom when we get to Reno what kind of plans do you have in store for us?" asked Steve suspiciously.  
  
"Don't be so suspicious Steve," laughed Tom as he reached under his seat and pulled out a small backpack. He unzipped the front zipper and pulled out a few folded papers. Tom handed the papers to Steve with a laugh. "Take a look at these."  
  
Steve unfolded the papers. One was a map of Lake Tahoe and another was a map of Reno. The remaining papers were of a story titled, "The Mystery Behind Loo Ko Ut Mountain," and the clues and secret codes to the story. If you figure out the clues and secret codes behind this mystery then you could end up rich beyond your wildest dreams, so goes the story.   
  
"What is this all about?" asked Steve with a laugh. "Are we going on a treasure hunt or something?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Tom with laugh. "Just keep on reading."  
  
"It's says here we have to travel from Reno through Lake Tahoe through Carson City and then just go outside of Carson City to even find this Loo Ko Ut Mountain. You're crazy Tom. We have to travel all through Nevada for a pot of gold that has probably been dug up ages ago. Also not to mention figuring out all these clues and secret codes to even know where we need to start digging."  
  
"Oh come on Steve," begged Tom. "Where is your spirit of adventure? Besides we have three weeks to find his treasure and in that time we will ski, gamble, look for women and literally just kick back and relax. No crime to worry about."  
  
"You're right Tom," laughed Steve. "Reno here we come."  
  
"That's the spirit Steve," laughed Tom patting him on his shoulder.  
  
"One thing Tom," said Steve with a smile.  
  
"What's that?" asked Tom slowly.  
  
"You're going to have to teach me how to ski," laughed Steve. "And that my friend is going to a real chore. I don't know the first thing about skiing."  
  
"No problem Steve," laughed Tom. "You're looking at a real pro. I'll have you skiing in no time."  
  
"Oh no, I'm in real trouble now," answered Steve laughing.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Tom in a hurtful tone.  
  
"Do you remember the time you tried to teach me how to surf," answered Steve with a smile on his face. "If it wasn't for the lifeguard, we both be dead."  
  
"One little tiny mistake," said Tom with a laugh. "And you're branded for life."  
  
"Dad and Mike didn't see it that way," laughed Steve. "Do you remember what they did to us when they found out we were ditching school to go surfing?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember," laughed Tom as he rubbed his back and his hands. "We pulled weeds from morning until night for two days and then they grounded us for the next week."  
  
"We didn't cut school for a long time after that," laughed Steve as he also began to rub his back and hands.  
  
"Well Steve, you don't have to worry about getting hurt skiing," laughed Tom. "Because Steve, I really do know how to ski. That is one of the few good things that I remember about my real dad. He taught me how to ski when I was real young. Trust me you are in safe hands."  
  
"All right Tom," laughed Steve. "I trust you." He waited a few seconds before he added with a smile, "I think."   
  
Tom slugged Steve on his shoulder.  
  
"Please fasten your seat belts," said the stewardess as she came on over the intercom. "We will be landing in Reno in a few minutes.  
  
Steve and Tom fastened their seat belts as the plane began to descend. After a few minutes they both instantly put their hands over their ears.  
  
"OWOW," yelled Tom as he covered his ears. "Steve are your ears killing you?" he asked in pain.  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve as he tried to shake off the effects of his ears ringing but with no success.  
  
When the plane finally landed Steve and Tom still sat in their seats trying to stop their ears from hurting. Finally after a few minutes they both got their carry on luggage and exited out of the plane to inside the airport.  
  
"Steve why don't you go to the gift shop and get us some aspirin while I rent us a car," suggested Tom still shaking his head in pain.  
  
"Okay," answered Steve as he headed for the nearest gift shop. "I'll meet you in at the Hertz Rent-A-Car."  
  
All right," hollered Tom as he headed for escalators.   
  
"Where to now?" asked Steve when Tom and he finally caught up with each other.  
  
"How about we check into the EL Dorado and rest for a little while," answered Tom. "My ears are still ringing and I'm beginning to get a headache."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," answered Steve as he also started to get a headache.  
  
**********  
  
Tom parked the jeep in the parking lot of the EL Dorado Hotel and Casino. Steve and he took their luggage from the jeep and walked to the entrance of the hotel and went in.  
  
"Wow look at this hotel and casino," said Steve with amazement. "I think we are going to have a great time here."  
  
"No kidding," replied Tom with a slight smile. "But it's going to have to wait until my headache is gone. Let's go check in and get some rest."  
  
"All right," answered Steve slowly. He was too busy looking at the Grand Plaza's Fountain of Fortune. "Hey Tom are you sure you want to go treasure hunting? I think we can make our fortune here at this hotel."  
  
Tom turned around and looked to where Steve was staring at. He laughed, "Come on Steve our true fortune awaits for us with "The Mystery Behind Loo Ko Ut Mountain." When Steve continued stand and stare at the fountain, Tom grabbed Steve by his arm and began to drag him towards the front lobby desk. "Come on let's go."  
  
As Tom and Steve reached the lobby desk, the man behind the desk laughed at Steve. "I see you were admiring our Fountain Of Fortune."  
  
"Does it really bring you fortune?" asked Steve with excitement.  
  
"Yes it does," answered the man with a laugh. "At least that is how the story goes."  
  
"What story?" asked Steve with curiosity. "By the way my name is Steve Sloan and this is Tom Larkin."  
  
"My name is Clyde Hatcher," he answered with a smile. "Nice to meet you," as he shook Steve's and Tom's hands. "Now the story goes..."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Hatcher," said Tom quickly. "But Steve and I have a mystery of our own that we need to solve. So if it's all right with you, we would just like a room that way we can rest before we get started. Isn't that right Steve?"  
  
Steve stared at Tom before he answered with disappointment, "Yeah that's right."  
  
Clyde looked at Steve then at Tom for a minute. "Here is your key to room 313 on the third floor. Would you like the bell boy to take your bags to your room?"  
  
"No thank you," answered Steve with a smile. "Maybe next time we will have time to listen to your story. Tom and I would really like to hear it," he said glaring at Tom.   
  
"Yes we would," Tom quickly answered when he saw the glare that Steve was giving him. "Mr. Hatcher, I'm sorry if I was rude but I have a headache and all I want to do is rest. I hope you understand?"  
  
"Yes I do," answered Clyde with a smile. "Let me know when you want me to tell you the story about our fountain."  
  
"We will," answered Tom with a smile. Steve and Tom picked up their luggage and headed quietly for the elevators. As they reached the elevators Tom turned to Steve. "I'm sorry Steve that I was rude to Mr. Hatcher and to you."  
  
"It's all right," answered Steve with a smile. "Let's just forget all about this and rest because we have a mystery to solve and a treasure to find."  
  
"You got it," answered Tom as they both got into the elevator.  
  
After Tom and Steve slept for a few hours, they were ready to begin their hunt for Jack Higgins' mystery treasure.   
  
Steve and Tom sat at the table and Tom pulled out the papers to "The Mystery Behind Loo Ko Ut Mountain from his backpack. He handed them to Steve. Steve began reading the story of "The Mystery Behind Loo Ko Ut Mountain."  
  
"The Mystery Behind Loo Ko Ut Mountain"  
  
It began around the late 1800's when a man called Jack Higgins took off riding in a Wagon Train headed towards California. It was rumored that he would take off when the wagon train would camp for the night and he would return early the next morning when the wagon train would be ready to leave for that day's journey. When Jack would be asked where he would go, he would answer to find my treasure. They would all laugh because they would be camped at different locations and never the same place twice.  
  
"What kind of treasure?" asked one of his fellow travelers.  
  
"Many kinds," answered Jack with a laugh.  
  
Then one night after Jack had left for that night's journey, two of his fellow companions, Judd Melbourne and his brother Amory decided to follow him. They followed Jack to a cave and silently went in behind him and hid behind some rocks. Jack started a fire and sat near it on the ground. He pulled out a daily journal from his backpack and began writing.  
  
"What are you writing Jack?" asked Judd as Amory and he came out of hiding. "The secret to where your treasure lies."  
  
"None of your business," yelled Jack angrily. "What are you doing following me?"  
  
"We were hoping that you would lead us to your treasure," answered Judd as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jack. "But I guess we are going to have to look for it ourselves. Amory get that journal from Jack."  
  
Amory slowly began to walk towards Jack.  
  
"Get away from me," yelled Jack angrily and he pulled out a knife to protect himself.   
  
Amory stopped a few feet from him.  
  
"Drop the knife," yelled Judd angrily. "Or I'll kill you where you stand."  
  
Instead Jack lunged at Amory and managed to stab him in the chest, killing Amory instantly.  
  
"He was my brother," yelled Judd angrily and he shot Jack but only managed to shoot his shoulder.   
  
Jack reached for Amory's gun and fired at Judd. Judd also fired at the same time. They both were killed instantly.  
  
The wagon master took a search party to look for his missing passengers. He discovered their bodies and the daily journal. The wagon master opened the journal which was titled "My Treasures." But the daily journal was written in secret codes, rhymes, riddles and no one was ever able to figure out what they meant. Jack's relatives claimed that Jack traveled all through Nevada and California so his treasure could be anywhere. This mystery only got its name because of where Jack was found murdered. The mountain was called Loo Ko Ut Mountain.  
  
"Tom where do we start looking?" asked Steve after he had finished reading the story.  
  
"Let's look at the first secret code," answered Tom. "What does it say?"  
  
"It's just a bunch of letters," answered Steve with a smile. "But here is the first line,"   
  
PODF ZPV HFU UP UIF UPQ   
  
"You have to be kidding," laughed Tom.  
  
"Nope take a look for yourself," said Steve with a grin.  
  
Tom took the paper from Steve. "How are we suppose to figure out these secret codes?"  
  
"You're lucky my friend," answered Steve with a smile on his face. "My dad taught me how to write secret messages when I was about seven or eight. We wrote secret messages when we didn't want anybody to know what we were saying or what we were up too, especially my mom. That is until she caught on," he said laughing at the memory when his father and he got caught trying to plan a fishing trip without her knowledge. Steve took out a small notebook from his pocket and began writing the ABC's across the page. Tom was looking over Steve's shoulder. Then Steve wrote the letters to the first word, PODF under the ABC's. Steve then looked up at the ABC's finding P and the letter before is the O. He wrote the O under the letter P. Then he found the O and the letter before the O is N. He put the N under the O. Steve went until he completed the first word which was Once. He looked at Tom with a smile. "I think I have figured it out but it will take time to write it out."  
  
"Go for it Steve," said an impressed Tom. "We have nothing but time."  
  
It took a while but Steve finally decoded the secret message and it read,  
  
"Once you get to the top  
You will see quite a view.  
But there is only a certain view  
that will catch your eye  
that God only sees."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Tom with a puzzle look on his face.  
  
"I don't know," answered Steve slowly. He kept reading the riddle to himself.  
  
"Let's take a look at the map," suggested Tom. "Maybe something will pop out at us or at least give us a hint."  
  
"Great idea," answered Steve. He pulled out the map from the backpack and spread it out on the table. He read the riddle again out loud,   
  
"Once you get to the top   
you will see quite a view."  
  
"You know Tom, I think in the first line Jack is talking about is a mountain."  
  
"I think you are right Steve," replied Tom. "Because you certainly can get quite a view from a top of a mountain. But which mountain?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Steve slowly. "Let's take a look at the last part of the riddle. He began to read the last part of the riddle again.  
  
"But there is only a certain view   
that will catch your eye   
that God only sees."  
  
"Let's write down all the mountains on a piece of paper and see if that will give us a clue," Tom suggested as he looked over the map.   
  
"Okay you call them out and I will write them down," said Steve as he turned the page on his notebook. "Ready."  
  
"Okay the first one is Mt. Rose, second one is Diamond Peak, and third one is Heavenly Ski Resort, and fourth one is Slide Mt. and finally the last one is Genoa Peak," said Tom as he looked at Steve.  
  
"How about Loo Ko Ut Mountain?" asked Steve with a grin.  
  
"I think that is a little to obvious," answered Tom with a smile. "Too many people probably would have already searched that mountain for his treasure. Besides I think the story only got its name because that's where Jack Higgins died."  
  
"Okay then which mountain do you think the riddle is talking about?" asked Steve as he looked over the mountains that he had written.  
  
"I don't know let me take a look at the list," answered Tom as he picked up the notebook from the table. He took a look at the list and reread the riddle to himself over again and again trying to figure out the connection between the two. "Hey Steve I think I've got it," he answered excitedly.   
  
"Don't keep me guessing," answered Steve. "Which one?"  
  
"Heavenly Ski Resort," answered Tom with a big smile on his face. "Do you remember what the riddle says about, "God only sees?"   
  
"Yeah," Steve answered slowly.  
  
"What can God only see is a view from Heaven and that is a place where no one sees unless they die and go to Heaven," finished Tom with a big grin on his face.  
  
Steve stared at Tom for a minute before he said with a grin, "What are we waiting for? Let's go to Heavenly Ski Resort Mountain to find our treasure."  
  
"First let's figure out the second secret code," said Tom. "Maybe can get closer to where we have to go when we get to Heavenly Ski Resort."  
  
"All right," answered Steve as he looked at the paper with all the secret codes. "Tom, you are not going to believe this but Jack changed the code to numbers."  
  
"What do you mean numbers?" asked Tom with surprise. "Let me see that." He took the paper from Steve's hand. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Steve slowly. "Any suggestions?"  
  
Tom continued to stare at the paper when an idea came to him. "I have it," he answered with a smile. "Let me have that notebook and pencil."  
  
Steve handed Tom the notebook and pencil. He looked over Tom's shoulder as Tom began to write the letters of the alphabet again. After that Tom wrote the numbers from one to twenty-six right under each letter.  
  
"I think I know what you are doing," said Steve with a laugh. "Here let me call the numbers out to you." Steve called out the first number to Tom, "20."  
  
Tom looked up the number and matched with the letter which was "T." He wrote it down. Steve then called out the second number which was "8." Tom looked it up and found the letter "H." Steve then called out the third number which was "5." Tom looked it up and found the letter "E." Tom finally wrote all the words to the second secret code which read,   
  
"The traveling is slow and  
there is no room to move,   
unless you stand straight up tall.  
Your arms are sore when  
you go back and forth.  
You can rest anytime and  
see from miles around."  
  
"What do you think this riddle means?" asked Tom with a puzzling look on his face.  
  
Steve reread the riddle out loud,   
"The traveling is slow and   
there is no room to move,  
unless you stand straight up tall."  
"It sounds like some kind of way to travel, perhaps a boat or a ship," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"No not a boat or a ship," said Tom excitedly. "A canoe. If Jack traveled in a boat or ship there would be plenty room to move around. In a canoe there is not much room to move around but only to stand straight up because he could easily tip over the canoe if he really moved around."   
  
"That's right," replied Steve with a smile. "And their arms would not be sore going back and forth like they would be by rowing a canoe. He might have traveled by canoe to what is known now Lake Tahoe and to what is known now as Heavenly Ski Resort. I have it Tom, let's rent a canoe like Jack did and travel through Lake Tahoe to Heavenly Ski Resort. Who knows maybe we can pick up another clue along the way."  
  
"All right let's take the jeep to Incline Village and rent a canoe there and row ourselves to Heavenly Ski Resort," said Tom with excitement.  
  
"Wait a minute Tom," said Steve slowly. "Let's call Mike and my dad and let them know what we have planned. That way they if they try to contact us they will know where we are."  
  
"Okay," answered Tom hesitantly. "But let's not tell them we are treasure hunting in Nevada. They will think we are crazy and worry that we will get into some kind of trouble."  
  
"Mike and dad already think that," laughed Steve as he picked up the phone. "Especially every time we both get together."  
  
"I think you're right," laughed Tom. "But just the same please don't tell them anything."  
  
"I won't," answered Steve with a smile on his face. "Hi dad," he said when Mark finally answered the phone.  
  
"Hi son," said Mark. "Are Tom and you having a great time?"   
  
"Yeah we are," answered Steve with a smile. "Listen dad the reason I called was to let you know that Tom and I will be probably out of contact for a few days. He and I are going to rent a canoe at Incline Village and set sail from Lake Tahoe all the way to Heavenly Ski Resort. But if you do need to reach us, I will be carrying my cell phone and just leave a message."  
  
"Steve isn't that kind of dangerous?" asked Mark with concern. "Do either of you know how to handle a canoe?"  
  
"Yes dad," answered Steve laughing. "Don't worry, Tom and I are both experts on canoeing." He looked over to Tom and whispered, "I hope."  
Tom smiled at Steve and nodded his head yes in agreement.  
  
"Well you two be careful," said Mark with concern. "Listen Mike wants to speak to Tom."  
  
"Okay dad," answered Steve. "Mike wants to speak to you," as he handed the phone to Tom.  
  
Tom took the phone from Steve and said, "Yes Mike."  
  
"What kind of trouble are Steve and you planning?" asked Mike with concern.  
  
"We are not planning on any kind of trouble," answered Tom with laugh. "Steve and I are just planning to go rowing on a canoe for a couple of days on Lake Tahoe all the way to Heavenly Ski Resort. And we certainly can't get into any trouble doing that."  
  
"Since when do Steve and you know how to row a canoe?" demanded Mike with concern.   
  
"Mike please take it easy," answered Tom slowly. He looked at Steve with a smile. "Steve and I are taking an expert on canoeing with us that way we can't get into any kind of trouble." Steve stared at Tom as he tried to hold in his laughter.  
  
"What is his name?" asked Mike unconvinced.  
  
"Just a minute Mike," said Tom quickly. "I need to asked Steve, he is the one that took his name down."   
  
Steve stared at Tom in disbelief but quickly said, "Drake Fielding," as he looked at the brochure that was laying on the table.  
  
"Mike, his name is Drake Fielding," answered Tom trying hard not to laugh.   
  
"All right," said Mike as he wrote down the name on a piece of paper. "Do you have a phone number for him?"  
  
"Mike what is this with the third degree?" asked Tom slowly. "Steve and I are both adults."  
  
"Yes I know you are," answered Mike quickly. "But it is better to be safe than sorry. Now what is his phone number?"  
  
Tom sighed and said, "Wait a minute let me ask Steve. He wants to know Drake Fielding's phone number," as he looked at Steve desperately.   
  
Steve whispered, "702-786-5700," as he continued to try to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Here it is Mike," answered Tom as he got back on the phone. "It's 702-786-5700. I have to go Mike, Mr. Fielding is waiting on us at Incline Village. We told him we would be there as soon as we can."  
  
"Okay," answered Mike. "But you two be careful."  
  
"We will," answered Tom and he hung up the phone. He looked at Steve and he and Steve burst into laughter. "I really hope that Mike or your dad decide not to check Drake Fielding out or we really will be in trouble. Hey where did you get that name and phone number?"  
  
"Steve picked up a brochure from the table and handed it to Tom. "It was laying on the table," he answered with a smile on his face. Tom and he began laughing again as they walked out the door.  
  
"As they walked out of the hotel, the temperature had dropped a few degrees and had become cold.  
  
"Hey Tom let's get something to eat before we head out to Incline Village," said Steve as he put on his jacket. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry," laughed Tom as he buttoned his jacket. "How about we walk down the street to the restaurant called Ichiban? That way we can do a little site seeing."  
  
"Fine with me," answered Steve with a grin. "What kind of food do they serve at Ichiban?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Tom. "But I'm ready to try anything new."   
  
**********  
  
Clark Holmes came out from the Silver Legacy Resort Hotel from across the street and couldn't believe who he saw right in front of him. All the anger and hate came back with the vengeance when he saw Officer Tom Larkin standing their across the street from him. It was Officer Tom Larkin who landed him in prison fifteen long years ago. Not only that Officer Tom Larkin drove his wife and his only son away from him and never to be seen again by him. Clark remembered as it was yesterday.   
  
Clark had lost his construction job and had gone to a bar to get drunk. After several hours of drinking Clark finally went home. He saw that dinner wasn't done and began beating his wife. His son tried to interfere and Clark began beating him. The neighbors had heard enough and called the police. Officer Tom Larkin and his partner responded to the call.   
  
Yelling was heard from inside when Officer Tom Larkin and his partner arrived on the scene. He knocked on the door very loudly, "Police open the door." But he didn't receive no response. He knocked again, "Police open the door now."  
  
"Go away," yelled Clark angrily. "We didn't call you and we certainly don't need you."  
  
"I said open up the door now," demanded Tom. "Before we break the door down."  
  
"I told you to go away," yelled Clark angrily.   
  
Then his wife screamed out, "He has a gun and he is going to kill us. Please help us."  
  
"Shut up," shouted Clark angrily as he aimed the gun right at her.  
  
Tom broke down the door and saw Clark aiming his gun at his wife. "Drop your gun now," yelled Tom as he and his partner aimed their guns at Clark.   
  
Clark dropped his gun when he saw Tom and his partner's guns aimed right at him. He was later convicted with assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder and for physically abusing his wife and son. Clark was sentenced to fifteen years in prison and holding Officer Tom Larkin responsible for all his troubles.  
  
"If I just had my gun, I would kill them where they stand," Clark said angrily to himself. "I'll just follow him and his buddy. That way I know where they are when I go get my gun and kill them."  
  
**********  
  
"Tom, have you ever seen so many casinos in your life?" asked Steve with amazement. "There is a casino in every block. You think that we were in Las Vegas."  
  
"That's why Nevada is known for the Gambling State," laughed Tom.  
  
"Hey Tom are you sure you don't want to make our fortune here?" asked Steve as he stopped and stared at the Circus Circus Hotel and Casino.  
  
Tom stared at Steve for a minute before he laughed. "Yes I'm sure," and he grabbed Steve by the arm. "Come on Steve, let's go. You're hungry remember?"  
  
After walking several more blocks they finally reached the restaurant. It was inside another casino called the "Eddies' Fabulous 50's Casino. Tom couldn't believe it.  
  
"See Tom it's meant for us to make our fortune here," laughed Steve as they entered the casino.  
  
"All right Steve," laughed Tom. "You win. Let's go make our fortune and then we'll eat."  
  
Steve and Tom looked around. The Casino was set up as a scene from an old gangster movie in the fifties. The staff were also dressed in that fashion.  
  
"Steve, I think we are inappropriately dressed," said Tom as he was looking around. "Do you think they will let us in?"  
  
"They have to," answered Steve with excitement. "Otherwise how would they make their money. Let's go," and he didn't wait for Tom to follow him. Steve headed straight for the slot machines.  
  
Tom couldn't believe it as he looked at Steve head straight for the slot machines. It was like watching a kid in a candy store and all he could do was laugh.  
  
"Wait up Steve," laughed Tom as he hurried up to catch up with him. "Don't you need any change?"  
  
"Nope I have a few dollars worth of change in my pocket," answered Steve as he reached the slot machines. "I've come prepared." He put in a quarter in the slot machine and swung the handle down. Three flaming sevens came up in a row and change started pouring out of the slot machine. Bells started ringing and red lights started flashing.  
  
"Hey Steve, you hit the jackpot," said Tom excitedly. He began helping Steve pick up the change that was coming out of the slot machine and putting it into a nearby bucket.  
  
"See I told you, we can make our fortune here," laughed Steve as he picked up the last of the money. "Let's go over the nearest table to count it." Tom and he started to walk towards the nearest table carrying the bucket full of money.  
  
"Wait a minute sir," yelled a man that was dressed in an old gray and sloppy suit with an old gray pants to match. He was also wearing an old gray hat that almost covered his eyes. "You're a winner and I need to find out exactly how much you won. Please stay here while I go get a special card to insert into the slot machine to see exactly how much you won. I will be right back."  
  
"All right Steve," yelled Tom excitedly. "Good going." He reached out with his hand in the air and gave Steve a high five.  
  
A few minutes later the man in the gray suit came back with the card and he put into the slot machine. A few seconds later a receipt came out with the amount of $100 dollars. "You sir are a winner of additional one hundred dollars," said the man as he shook Steve's hand. "Congratulations," as he handed Steve the money. "You may also take the bucket of change to the cashier and they will count your money in a counting machine."  
  
"Thank you sir," said Steve excitedly. "Let's go Tom and see how much money I won." Tom and Steve began walking to the cashier's counter unaware that they were being followed by Clark Holmes.  
  
Steve handed the cashier his bucket of change and they watched the cashier put it in the money counter. When the machine stopped, the cashier said to Steve. "You have fifty dollars in change and he gave Steve a fifty dollar bill. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you," answered Steve excitedly. "See Tom, I told you I felt lucky tonight. I have already won $150.00 dollars."  
  
"That you did Steve," laughed Tom. "What are you going to try next?"  
  
"Black Jack," answered Steve with a smile. "What are you going to play?"  
  
"Poker," answered Tom laughing. "I think your good luck is rubbing off on me. I will meet you in an hour. Good luck."  
  
"You too," answered Steve with a smile. He then began walking towards the Black Jack table.  
  
**********  
  
Clark stood looking at Tom and Steve and couldn't make up his mind on who he should follow. He saw that Steve was winning all the money but his revenge against Tom finally won out. He began to follow Tom to the poker table.  
  
**********  
  
Tom sat at the table with a few other people. They all placed a bet of twenty dollars. The dealer dealt the cards and as it played out Tom had lost the hand. Steve's good luck definitely did not rub off on him as he continued to play and loose. When Tom finally gave up in disgust, he had lost one hundred dollars. It had been at least an hour as Tom left to find Steve. He was ready to leave and ready to eat. Tom hoped that Steve would also be ready to go and eat. He walked up behind Steve and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.   
  
"Are you having any luck?" asked Tom with a weak smile.  
  
"Yea," answered Steve excitedly. "I've won at least seventy-five dollars. How about you?"  
  
"Not as lucky," answered Tom disgustedly. "I've lost one hundred dollars. Are you ready to go?" he asked hopefully.   
  
"No, I can't go now," answered Steve excitedly. "I'm on a winning streak. How about you join me and I'll give you some money to gamble with?"  
  
"Steve, I'm sorry but I'm hungry," answered Tom slowly. "Besides all my luck is bad and I'll probably loose all the money that you would give me. Let's just go. Please?"  
  
"Tom, I can't," answered Steve excitedly. "I can't leave in a middle of a winning streak."  
  
"Sir are you going to play again?" asked the dealer.  
  
Steve looked at Tom before he slowly answering, "Yes. Can I double my bet?"  
  
"Steve," said Tom disgustedly. "I'm ready to go. Come on."  
  
"Just one more hand, Tom," insisted Steve. He then turned to the dealer. "Can I double my bet?"  
  
"You may," answered the dealer.  
  
Steve placed the seventy-five dollars on the table.  
  
The dealer dealt the cards. "You have a five and a ten for fifteen. Would you like another card?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir, hit me," answered Steve slowly.   
  
The dealer put down a six. "You have twenty-one sir. Now it's the house's turn." He turned over a six and a nine for fifteen. He then turned over a ten. "You sir are a winner again."  
  
"Thank you sir," answered Steve excitedly as the dealer counted out one hundred and fifty dollars.  
  
"Would you like to play again, sir?" asked the dealer when he finished counting the money to Steve.  
  
Steve stared at Tom, who gave him a pleading look of let's go. "No, I'm finished," Steve answered with disappointment. He got up from the table and turned to Tom. "Do you still want to eat at Ichiban's?"  
  
"Yes," answered Tom slowly. He saw that Steve was very disappointed in having to leave. "I'm sorry Steve but I wasn't having any luck and I was getting very disgusted and mad. Besides I am really hungry."  
  
"It's all right Tom," answered Steve as a smile formed on his face. "I'm hungry too. Besides we have a mystery to solve and real treasure to find."  
  
"Thanks Steve," said Tom with a smile. "Maybe while we at we can work on the third secret code."  
  
"You're on," laughed Steve as they headed to the restaurant.   
  
**********  
  
"What treasure are they talking about?" asked Clark to himself. "Maybe I ought to wait on killing them. That is until they discover this treasure. I'll just let them do all the work, kill them and take the treasure for myself," he said laughing. "Revenge is going to be so sweet." Clark followed Tom and Steve to the restaurant.  
  
**********  
  
After Tom and Steve were seated and had ordered, Tom pulled out the papers. "Let's see," he said as he looked over the papers. "You're not going to believe this Steve, Jack went back to using letters."  
  
Steve pulled out his notebook and wrote the letters to the alphabet. "Okay call the first letters to the first word."  
  
"STI," said Tom as he looked up at Steve.  
  
Steve looked up the letter S and the letter before is R. He wrote the R under the S, then he looked at the letter T and the letter before is S. He wrote the S under the letter T. Steve then looked at the letter I and the letter before is H and he wrote the H under the I. Steve looked at what he had written RSH. "That doesn't make any sense," he said looking at Tom. "Here take a look."  
  
Tom took the notebook from Steve and looked at the letters that Steve had written. Then he looked back at the secret code. "Here let me have the pencil," said Tom. "I think I have figured it out."  
  
Steve handed Tom the pencil and looked over to see what Tom was going to write.   
  
Tom wrote the letters to the first word again, STI and underneath he wrote the same letters but turned around, ITS. "I have it Steve," said Tom excitedly. "Jack wrote the words backwards. Here take a look," and he handed Steve the notebook.  
  
"You're right Tom," laughed Steve as he looked over the paper. "Why don't you call out the rest of the secret code while I write it down." When they had finished it read.  
  
"It's crowded as people are bunched up together in their seats.  
You can hear singing and laughing from all over the compartment in this time of year.  
If you look out the window, the different sites go quickly by  
leaving little chance to admire the beautiful scenery.  
When we come to the side of a cliff or mountain,  
It seems that we are going to run off into the rocks below.  
But instead it wraps it's self around the mountain like a birthday present  
and keeps on forging straight ahead."  
  
What do you make of that?" asked Steve as he handed the notebook to Tom.  
  
Tom read the riddle again to himself. "You know Steve, I think Jack is talking about a train. They have small compartments and usually really crowded with people, especially around Christmas."  
  
"I think you're right Tom," answered Steve. "But which train?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Tom with a big sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," interrupted the waiter as he brought their food. "I didn't mean to ease drop on your conversation but the only train around here that makes any kind of stop is the Carson City Train Museum called The Santa Claus Train Ride. It's due to run sometime next week if you would like to go see it. I hear that it is a lot of fun. I would be going but I have to work."  
  
"Thank you," answered Steve excitedly. "I think we just might do that. I have never ridden in a train and I can't wait to ride on one now, especially one that is called The Santa Claus Train Ride. Do you need to make train reservations?"  
  
"Yes, let me go get the number for you," laughed the waiter as he saw the excitement in Steve's face.  
  
"Steve, I swear you're acting like a kid," laughed Tom. "You can see the excitement written all over your face when the waiter mentioned The Santa Claus Train Ride."  
  
"I have always loved trains since I was little," admitted Steve with a laugh. "My dad took my sister and I on train rides at the amusement parks but somehow I think that this is not the same as The Santa Claus Train Ride." Steve looked at Tom with a sly grin on his face. "Hey Tom let's skip the canoe ride and the skiing at Heavenly Ski Resort and head straight to Carson City," he said in a pleading voice.  
  
Tom laughed, "Whoa Steve, wait a minute. Remember what the waiter said. It's not until sometime next week and I promise you that we will go on The Santa Claus Train Ride. But first we have a mystery to solve and a treasure to find and in order to do that we have to follow the clues to where ever they may lead us. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Steve slowly. "But it's going to be a long week."  
  
Tom continued to laugh. "I swear Steve, you're just like a kid who can't wait for anything. I bet you couldn't wait for Christmas to open your presents."  
  
"Nope I never could wait," answered Steve laughing. "I always bugged my parents until they would at least let me open one before Christmas."  
  
"Thought so," laughed Tom. "Let's eat."  
  
While they ate, the waiter came back with the number, which Steve took eagerly from him.  
  
Tom just shook his head in amusement. He had never seen Steve so excited about anything before and he couldn't believe he was seeing it now. This trip was worth it just seeing Steve's face full of total excitement.  
  
After they had finished eating, Tom and Steve decided to go back to the hotel and leave early in the morning for Lake Tahoe. They never noticed that Clark followed them to the El Dorado and checked into the room next to them.  
  
*********  
  
The drive from Reno to Lake Tahoe was about a one hour. Lake Tahoe was where everybody headed that really wanted to do any kind of boat activities and that included canoeing. Lake Tahoe was very large and wide.  
  
"Steve are you sure you want to row a canoe across Lake Tahoe to Heavenly Ski Resort? Look at the size of Lake Tahoe," said Tom with amazement.  
  
"Maybe you're right Tom," answered Steve as he looked over to the lake. "But let's rent a canoe for the day just to see if we spot any clue of where Jack Higgins might have hidden his treasure."  
  
"You're on," laughed Tom. "But uh Steve do you really know anything about canoeing on a lake?"  
  
"No," answered Steve with a smile. "But it can't be that hard. All you do is row the canoes with oars to where ever you want to go."  
  
"I hope you're right," laughed Tom as they entered the Boating Rental office.  
Tom and Steve walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hello my name is Tom Larkin and this is my friend Steve Sloan. We would like to rent a canoe for the day."  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Larkin," said the man from the counter. "Which kind of canoe would you like to rent?"  
  
"Uh what kind do you have?" asked a confused Tom.  
  
"There are many kinds of canoes," answered the man. There are wood, aluminum, fiberglass. Which kind would you like to rent?"  
  
Steve shrugged his head and answered, "I don't know. What kind do you recommend?"  
  
The man looked at Steve and at Tom. "Is this your first time to go canoeing?"  
  
Tom and Steve looked at each other before Tom slowly answered, "Yes."  
  
Thought so," laughed the man behind the counter. "I will be right back," and he walked into another nearby office. He came back a few minutes later. "I'm going with you two. I wouldn't want both of you to drown. By the way my name is Sam Brady." He reached out to shake Tom's and Steve's hands.  
  
"Thank you," laughed Tom. "How could you tell it was our first time canoeing?"  
  
"By the expressions on both of your faces," laughed Sam. "I could tell that you didn't know what I was talking about." Tom and Steve began to laugh.  
  
They headed to where the canoes were located.  
  
Sam called to the man that was behind the counter. "Jarrad will you get an aluminum canoe for three people ready for us and we will use the aluminum paddles."  
  
"Okay Sam," answered Jarrad. "It will be ready in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Thanks Jarrad," replied Sam. He then turned to Steve and Tom, "Did you two bring life jackets?"   
  
Tom and Steve shook their heads no.  
  
"Jarrad please add three life jackets," laughed Sam.  
  
"All right Sam," laughed Jarrad. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. How about you go to the nearest restaurant and get us sandwiches and drinks for three people so we can take with us," replied Sam with a smile. "I have a feeling these two gentlemen came totally unprepared."  
  
"You got it," answered Jarrad. "I'll send Tim for the food while I get the canoe ready and a few other items that you might need."  
  
"I'm sorry we are putting you through so much trouble," said Steve slowly. "We didn't realize how much things went with canoeing."  
  
"It's all right," laughed Sam. "You're not the only ones. I assure you."  
  
"That makes us feel a lot better," laughed Tom. "How much do we owe you?" as he took out his wallet.  
  
"One hundred dollars," answered Sam. "Where were you two headed in the canoe?"  
  
"We were going to Heavenly Ski resort until we saw the size of Lake Tahoe," Tom laughed as he handed the money to Sam. "Now we just decided to rent a canoe for the day just to try our hand at canoeing."  
  
"Yes Lake Tahoe is very large and wide," said Sam with a smile.  
  
Once Sam, Tom and Steve got the canoe to the launching pad, Tom was about to get in.  
  
"Wait a minute Tom," Sam said quickly. Let Steve and I get the gunwales. That way you won't fall into the water when you get in."  
  
"The what?" asked Tom and Steve together.  
  
"Oh sorry," laughed Sam. "The sides of the canoe. Now Tom gab the gunwales in the middle and step in front of your seat. Lower yourself into the canoe with most of your weight on your arms and not your feet." Tom did and he safely got in. "Okay Steve, your turn. They all managed to get in without falling. "Very good gentlemen," said Sam with a smile. "Now let's get going."  
  
Sam began paddling out into the lake and away from the other boats and canoes. After about an hour of paddling, Sam finally asked, "Steve would you like to try your hand in paddling the canoe?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve excitedly. He grabbed the paddles and began to try to paddle the canoe. They ended up going in circles.  
  
"Hey Steve, I thought we were suppose to be going straight," laughed Tom. "You're getting me dizzy going in circles." Sam was too busy laughing to help Steve out.  
  
"I'm trying," laughed Steve. "But this is hard paddling a canoe. The water and the canoe have a mind of their own. Besides my arms are getting tired."  
  
"Do you mind if I try?" asked Tom excitedly.  
  
"Sure why not," answered Steve as he stood up and began to walk so Tom and he could exchange places.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," began Sam. "But it was too late. Steve had lost his balance and fallen out of the canoe into the water.  
  
"Sam and Tom busted out laughing. "Did you decide to go for a swim Steve?" Tom finally asked.  
  
"It's not funny," answered a chattering Steve. "This water is cold. Help me get back in."  
  
Sam and Tom carefully helped Steve back in the canoe.  
  
"Now what?" asked Tom trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"I suggest we go back and get Steve into something warm before he catches his death," answered Sam with a smile. Sam began to look around the canoe and finally spotted a blanket that Jarrad had put in. "Here you go Steve," as he handed the blanket to him. It took them at least an hour to get Steve back to shore. In that time Steve began to sneeze.  
  
"Oh great," sneezed Steve. "Now I'm going to catch a cold."  
  
"Let's get you inside and have you change your clothes," said Tom slowly.   
  
By the time they found a motel at Incline Village, Steve was running a fever and had a real nasty cold.  
  
"I'm going to call your dad and see if he can recommend something to give you," said Tom with concern.  
  
"No," answered Steve quickly. "He'll want to come down and take care of me. Besides I don't want to worry him. I'll just get something from the pharmacy downstairs. I will be all right," as he sneezed again.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," answered Tom firmly. "I'll go get you something. I will be right back. He left and was back in five minutes with a cold medicine. He handed it to Steve and said, "Here take this and go to bed. You need to rest."  
  
"You're worse than my dad," laughed Steve as he headed for the bedroom.  
  
It was several days before Steve started to feel better and ready to go exploring again.  
  
"Steve are you sure you are ready for the drive to Heavenly Ski Resort?" asked Tom slowly. He still wanted Steve to rest at least another day.  
  
"Yea, I feel fine," answered Steve with a smile. "Let's go find that treasure."  
  
Tom and Steve got into the jeep but didn't notice that Clark was following close behind them.  
  
**********  
  
As Tom and Steve headed out of Incline Village, Tom saw some signs that led to the Ponderosa Ranch.  
  
"Hey Steve how about we go see the Ponderosa Ranch?" asked Tom with a smile. "I used to watch Bonanza when I was a kid and I always wanted to see how it was done."  
  
"I don't know Tom," answered Steve slowly. "I don't know if it is open. I heard it was closed for the winter."  
  
"I got the number off the bill board," said Tom. "And will just find out." He took out his cell phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello Ponderosa Ranch Office. This Janet. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hello Janet, my name is Tom Larkin," he said slowly. "And I was inquiring if the tour to the Ponderosa Ranch is open?"   
  
"I'm sorry the main tour of all the ranch closed back in October," Janet answered slowly. "The only thing that is open is the tour to the ranch house itself and the gift shop."  
  
"How much is the cost to see the ranch house and the gift shop?" asked Tom excitedly.  
  
"6.50 for adults and 2.00 dollars for children between the ages five through eleven," Janet answered slowly. "Would you like to come?'  
  
"Yes," answered Tom excitedly as he looked over to Steve. Steve nodded his head in agreement. May I please get directions to the office?" After getting directions, Tom and Steve took the next exit to the Ponderosa Ranch.  
  
**********  
  
As Clark followed Tom and Steve, he was getting disgusted and mad. "Now where are they going?" he asked himself. "I think this is turning into a wild goose chase. I don't think there was any treasure in the first place. Maybe I ought to just kill now." But Clark saw Tom and Steve suddenly take the next exit. "Now where are they going?" He noticed a sign that said, "Next exit to the Ponderosa Ranch. Maybe I'll just kill them there," he said laughing to himself. "In the old west and in a shoot out." Clark continued to follow Tom and Steve to the Ponderosa Ranch."  
  
**********  
  
When Tom and Steve walked into the Ponderosa Ranch Office, Tom saw the most beautiful woman behind the counter. She had blond curly hair, her skin had a nice shade of tan. She had a short sleeve, blue dress with flowers on it. As Tom reached the counter, he noticed that her eyes were blue and she stood about 5 feet, 5 inches and weighed around 120 pounds.  
  
"May I help you?" asked Janet with a soft and gentle voice.  
  
Tom didn't answer. He was too busy looking at her smile.  
  
Steve looked over to Tom. He saw that Tom was taken in by her and was not going to answer.  
  
"Hello my name is Steve Sloan," he said. "And this is my friend, Tom Larkin. Tom called about thirty minutes ago about taking a tour of the Ponderosa Ranch."  
  
"Yes," answered Janet distractedly. She was also taken in by Tom.  
  
Steve took one look at Tom and at Janet. He saw the he wasn't going to get any help from Janet, so he looked behind the counter for someone else to help Tom and him. Steve didn't see anybody else but he did notice another small office with the door open. He walked behind the counter to the office door. Steve saw another woman behind the desk, so he knocked quietly.  
  
The woman looked up and saw Steve. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve with a smile. "My friend and I would like to take a tour of the Ponderosa Ranch."  
  
"Isn't Janet out there to help you?" asked the woman slowly.  
  
"I think she and my friend are a little too preoccupied at the moment," answered Steve as he glanced over his shoulder at Tom and at Janet.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the woman as she got up and walked to the door. She saw Tom and Janet busy smiling at each other and trying to make small talk. "I see what you mean," she laughed. "By the way my name is Sue Michaels," as she reached out to shake Steve's hand. "And that is Janet Hayes," as she pointed to Janet.  
  
"My name is Steve Sloan," he said shaking her hand. "And that is Tom Larkin," as he pointed to Tom.  
  
"Nice to meet you," answered Sue with a smile. "Now let's see if we can get these two away from each other long enough to handle business." Sue cleared her throat very loudly.  
  
Tom and Janet turned around to look at Sue and at Steve with embarrassing smiles on their faces.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Janet slowly.  
  
"Me too," smiled Tom innocently.  
  
"That's okay you two," laughed Steve. "But do you think we can continue with our business?"  
  
"Yes," they both said together. Then Tom got a bright idea.  
  
"Janet why don't you and your friend join us on the tour to the Ponderosa Ranch?"  
  
"Okay," answered Janet as she looked at Sue. "But one of us has to stay here and handle business."  
  
"That's okay Janet," answered Sue with a sly smile. "Why don't you go?"  
  
"I have a better idea," said Janet. "Why don't we let Michelle handle the office for awhile?"  
  
"I don't know Janet," answered Sue slowly. "It is her day off." Janet gave her a pleading look. "But I could call her and ask her. I will be right back." Sue walked back into her office and came back a few minutes later. "Michelle said she would be happy to do it and will be here in ten minutes."  
  
"That's great," said Janet and Tom together. Steve and Sue looked at the two of them and just laughed.  
  
After Michelle arrived at the office, Tom, Janet, Steve and Sue took off in the jeep to the Ponderosa Ranch.  
  
Once on the road, Tom began to try to sing the tune of Bonanza.  
  
Everyone began laughing before Steve finally said, "Tom, you're hurting our ears with that whining you call singing."  
  
"Oh come on Steve," laughed Tom. "I'm not that bad. Am I?"  
  
"No you're not," Janet defended him by giving Steve a dirty look. "I think you sounded great. But let's do it together," and they both began to sing.  
  
Sue and Steve looked at each other. "Steve, I think you better watch what you say to Tom in front of Janet," she laughed.  
  
"I think you're right," laughed Steve as he reached to hold Sue's hand.  
  
Sue smiled at him and took his hand in hers.  
  
They finally reached the Cartwright Ranch house. Tom got out quickly and helped Janet out of the jeep.   
  
"I can't believe I'm actually here," laughed Tom. "I always imagined that I was meeting the Cartwright's and they would invite me to come live with them." Tom got a little quiet for a minute before he quickly recovered and said, "Let's go inside." Tom took hold of Janet's hand and walked towards the ranch house.  
  
"Is Tom all right?" asked Sue quietly.  
  
"Yeah Tom's fine," answered Steve. "Is that he had a rough childhood and I guess he used his imagination to get away from all his troubles." They quickly joined Janet and Tom inside.  
  
"Hey Steve why don't you take a picture of Janet and me in front of the fireplace?" asked Tom excitedly.  
  
"All right," laughed Steve as he reached for Tom's camera. He was happy to see Tom having so much fun living out a dream. Steve took the picture of Tom and Janet holding hands.  
  
"Okay now Steve take one with me in front of Ben Cartwright's gun rack," said Tom excitedly.  
  
"Sue will you take our picture?" asked Steve with a smile.  
  
"Yes," laughed Sue. "I have never seen anyone so excited about anything before."  
  
"Me neither," laughed Steve. "But it is fun to see," as he looked over at Tom.  
  
"Come on Steve," Tom said anxiously.  
  
"I'm coming," laughed Steve as he walked over to him.  
  
When they finished, Tom asked, "Where is the gift shop? I need to buy some souvenirs."  
  
"Before we go to the gift shop," began Janet with a sly smile. "Why don't we take a tour of the whole town?"  
  
"Janet do you really mean it?" asked Tom excitedly. "I thought the rest of the sites and activities were closed back in October."  
  
"Yes," answered Sue with her hands across her chest. "I thought so too."  
  
"Yes, I really mean it," laughed Janet as she dangled some keys in front of Tom, Steve and Sue. "Especially when you have the keys."  
  
"I don't know about this," said Sue slowly. "Are you sure we won't get into trouble for doing this?"  
  
"I'm positive," laughed Janet. "We can give special tours to special people," as she looked over to Tom with a big smile on her face."  
  
"All right," yelled Tom excitedly. "Let's go." He took Janet by the hand and was out the door quickly.  
  
"I think those two were meant for each other," laughed Sue. "Shall we go?"  
  
"I think you're right," laughed Steve as he grabbed Sue's hand and followed Tom and Janet out the door.  
  
As they walked through out "Virginia City," Sue began being a tour guide. But mainly to Steve because Tom and Janet kept wandering off in different directions and taking pictures.  
  
"First let me tell you that the Ponderosa Ranch has just celebrated its 33rd year anniversary."  
  
"Congratulations," said Steve with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," replied Sue returning his smile. "The owners Bill and Joyce Anderson wanted to reproduce everything to its original form, like the sets, props and then they would charge admission. They did complete old west town that includes, working Blacksmiths, a saloon, antiques, a shooting gallery and even live gunfights. Also a petting farm and pony rides for the children."  
  
"Oh please don't tell Tom about the gunfights," laughed Steve. "He'll want to have a gunfight between him and me. And I'm not too sure that I would win."  
  
"Okay," laughed Sue. "But I'm not sure about Janet."  
  
"That's true," laughed Steve. "How big is the Ponderosa Ranch?"  
  
"It's 600-arcre Ranch," answered Sue with a smile.  
  
"Wow," replied Steve. "I didn't realize it was so large."  
  
"That it is," replied Sue. "How about we go to the saloon and get something to drink?"  
  
"Fine with me," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
Sue and Steve walked into the saloon. Steve sat at the bar while Sue walked behind the bar.  
  
"What will it be cowboy?" asked Sue in her best cowboy accent.   
  
"A Coors dark, in a glass, ma'am," answered Steve in his cowboy accent. "And how about you joining me at a table?"  
  
"Are you trying to pick me up, cowboy?" asked Sue in her cowboy accent and trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Yep," answered Steve as he reached over the bar and took hold of Sue's hand and walked her from behind the bar to the table.  
  
Steve pulled out a chair from the table and Sue sat down in the chair. "Thank you cowboy. It's nice to see a cowboy with manners."  
  
As they talked Tom and Janet finally came in. "There you two are," said Tom. "We thought we had lost you two."  
  
"No we just decided to get something to drink," answered Steve with a smile. "What have you two been up to?"  
  
"Busy sightseeing," answered Janet. "And like you two, we decided to get something to drink. She then turned to Tom and asked, "Tom what will you have?"  
  
"Just some cold water," answered Tom as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"When everybody was settled with their drinks, Sue finally asked, "So Steve what brings Tom and you to Nevada?"  
  
Steve and Tom went on to explain that they were on vacation from the police force and they were treasure hunting for Jack Higgins' treasure. Steve also explained that they were leaving in the morning for Heavenly Ski Resort because that was where the next clue led them.  
  
Janet looked at Tom with disappointment. "Please don't tell me you are leaving so soon. Why don't you stay here a little longer? Please?"  
  
"I would love too," answered Tom slowly. "But from Heavenly Ski Resort we will be going to Carson City to ride the Santa Claus Train Ride." He got silent for a moment before he asked, "Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"I would love to go," answered Janet slowly. "But I don't have any time off."  
  
Tom and Janet sat quietly for a few minutes before Steve finally suggested, "Tom, we can at least stay another day."  
  
Tom and Janet looked up at Steve, "Thank you," they said excitedly.  
  
"You're welcome," Steve answered with a laugh. "But then we have to go treasure hunting. We can't let that treasure go to waste now. There are too many things we can do with that money," as he looked at both of them and casually pointed to his ring finger.  
  
Tom finally caught on and with a big smile on his face, he said, "That's right." Sue also caught on and began to laugh.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" asked Janet with surprise.  
  
"I'll explain later," laughed Sue. "When we are by ourselves. But I definitely have a feeling that we have not seen the last of Tom and Steve," as she looked at Janet with a big smile on her face.  
  
Janet looked over to Tom, "Is Sue right?" she asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yes," answered Tom as he picked up her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "I'm not sure exactly when but we'll definitely coming back."   
  
**********  
  
Clark had been listening to Tom and Steve tell Janet and Sue about Jack Higgins' treasure. "So that's where the treasure is," said Clark with an evil grin on his face. "I'll just follow them to Heavenly Ski Resort and when they find the treasure, I'll kill them."  
  
**********  
  
Steve and Tom left early the next morning to the Grand Summit Resort at Heavenly. The drive to the resort took several hours and by then the weather had definitely turned colder. Steve and Tom had put on their jackets as they entered the resort to register.  
  
"Hello my name is Tom Larkin," he said, "You have a reservations for two people under my name."  
  
"Yes sir, we do," answered the man behind the counter. "You're room number is 821 and Mr. Sloan's is room 822. Would you like the bell boy to help carry your bags to your rooms?"  
  
"No, thank you," answered Tom. "Do you have shuttles that takes you to the Heavenly Ski Resort?"  
  
"Yes we do," answered the man. "The next one leaves in a half hour and every hour after that."  
  
"Thank you," replied Tom as Steve and he signed the register and then took their room keys. As they walked to the elevators Tom turned to Steve. "What would you like to do first?"  
  
"Let's get settled in our rooms and we'll check into the skiing lessons," answered Steve. "You know what time they start and how it works."  
  
"Steve, you don't need skiing lessons," said Tom as they stepped into the elevator. "I'll teach you how to ski."   
  
"Tom are you sure?" Steve asked slowly. "I mean you really would be starting from scratch in teaching me how to ski and I wouldn't want to prevent you from having fun on the slopes."  
  
"Yes Steve, I'm positive," answered Tom with a smile. "Besides it wouldn't be any fun without you."   
  
"All right," answered Steve with a smile. "Let's get settled and head for the next shuttle to Heavenly Ski Resort."  
  
After Tom and Steve had made it back to the lobby, they headed towards the exit to wait for the shuttle. They didn't have to wait too long. The shuttle pulled up with a full load of people. Tom and Steve waited for the shuttle to unload and then sat in the front seats behind the driver. The shuttle quickly filled up and soon they were on there way to Heavenly Ski Resort.  
  
When the shuttle arrived Steve and Tom were the first to exit and enter the main office. They walked to the counter where Tom asked, "My friend and I are here to inquire about the nearest rental place to rent skiing equipment."   
  
"That would be next door," answered the man behind the counter.  
  
"Thank you," replied Tom.  
  
After Tom and Steve finished at the rental place, Steve asked, "All right Tom, what is the first thing we need to do?"  
  
"We head to the ski lift and begin teaching you how to ski," answered Tom with a smile.  
  
"That should interesting," replied Steve nervously. "I certainly hope you know what you are doing?"  
  
"Don't be such a worry wort," laughed Tom. "It will be fun and I'll have you skiing in no time." He got a quiet for a few minutes before he added. "You know Steve, when I first learned how to ski, I was very nervous just like you are now. But Steve once you are up their, you will enjoy the scenery and the view from way up high. And Steve when you finally get up their you can see from miles around. It's view that will take your breath away." As Tom finished, they finally arrived at the ski lift.   
  
"All right Tom," replied Steve with a slight smile. He had secretly hoped that Tom and he would have signed up for skiing lessons.  
  
"Okay Steve," said Tom after he had showed Steve how to put on his skis. "Let me show you how to first walk with the skis. Think of the skis as part of your feet or an extension of your feet," as he demonstrated to Steve how to walk with them.  
  
Steve stared at Tom as he laughed, "My what big feet you have grandma."   
  
Tom laughed but then said, "Steve will you get serious. Let's see you try."  
  
Steve slowly tried to walk with the skis but quickly got them tangled with each other and fell.  
  
Tom laughed as he helped Steve get untangled and to stand up. "Try again. You just have to get used to them."   
  
Steve did and after several attempts, he was able to walk with the skis.  
  
"Okay now let me show you some few steps called the Snowplow technique so when we get to off the ski lift you are able to stop yourself when you get off the platform."  
  
"All right," said Steve as he was getting into skiing. This didn't seem too bad after all.  
  
Tom began to show Steve the snowplow by first doing the technique himself as Steve watched.   
  
Steve quickly caught on and was able to do the snowplow after ten minutes of practicing. Tom then showed Steve other techniques that he would use to learn how to ski. After about an hour of practicing Tom and Steve were ready for the ski lift.   
  
"Now here comes the fun part," said Tom. "And that is getting on to the ski lift. "First take off the pole straps and hold both poles in one hand." Steve did. "Okay now as the chair approaches look over your shoulder and time your sitting down to the moment the chair just reaches you. Do you understand?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Don't worry Steve will do this together," said Tom with a smile. "You'll be okay."  
  
The chair approached Tom and Steve managed to get on without a problem.  
  
"Good going Steve," said Tom excitedly. "Now let me tell you how to get off. The first thing to remember is not to jump out of the chair or you could get hurt."   
  
"Then how are we getting off?" Steve asked slowly.  
  
"As we near the unloading platform, hold the poles in one hand and keep your ski tips up. Then move to the edge of the chair," began Tom. Steve did.  
"Okay let your skis make contact with the ground and grasp the chair with one hand and push away from the unloading point. Then ski to the left down the platform to make room for the next skiers. Also remember to use the snowplow technique to get you to stop. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you when to get ready," said Tom. After a few minutes, "Okay Steve now." They quickly got off but Steve fell on his bottom trying to do the snowplow.   
  
Tom quickly skied over to him. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," laughed Steve. "That was fun."  
  
Tom started laughing, "See I told you, skiing is a lot of fun."  
  
"Well you were right," laughed Steve. "Now what do we do coach?"  
  
"Now we are going to start those other techniques that I showed you," answered Tom with a smile. "But this time we are going to go down the mountain as you do them. Are you ready?"  
  
"Wait a minute," answered Steve as he began to look around. Then after about ten minutes of silence and looking in every direction. He added, "You're right Tom. The view from way up here is beautiful. I can't believe how far you can see from miles around."  
  
"See I told you," laughed Tom. "It is something that you can't really describe until you see for yourself." After admiring the scenery for a few more minutes, he asked, "Are you ready to continue with your skiing lesson?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve with a smile. "Thanks Tom for bringing me up here."  
  
"You're welcome," answered Tom with a smile. He was glad that Steve was enjoying himself because that was why he had planned this trip. His way of saying thank you to Steve for all that Steve did for him.  
  
After another hour had passed Tom had Steve skiing down the mountain without any problems.  
  
"Okay Steve, how about I race you down the mountain one last time before we go back to the motel?" asked Tom with a smile.  
  
"I don't know Tom," laughed Steve. "I don't know if you can take being beaten by a rookie on his first ski race."  
  
"Oh yeah," laughed Tom. "We'll see who the winner is when we get down the mountain. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," laughed Steve as he took off before Tom could react.  
  
"Hey that's cheating," laughed Tom as he took off after Steve.  
  
Near the end Tom passed Steve but he didn't see the sudden dip on the ground and fell.   
  
Steve came up to Tom and quickly stopped. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," answered Tom slowly and with pain. "But I think I might have broken my ankle when I fell. You're going to have to go get help for me."  
  
Steve quickly skied to the end of the mountain and quickly took his skis off. He then ran to the rental place and got help for Tom.  
  
It turned out Tom had badly sprained his ankle and had to stay at the Grand Summit for a few days for the swelling to go down. And then another few days before he was able to travel to Carson City Train Museum for the Santa Claus Train Ride.   
  
**********  
  
When Steve and Tom entered the Carson City Train Museum, Steve stood with amazement on what he saw. Trains everywhere. No matter where he looked there were trains. Steve saw a big windowed barn to the left of the museum and in there he saw more trains. He soon forgot all about Tom and started to walk towards the windowed barn.  
  
Tom laughed, "Hey Steve where are you going?" He saw that Steve was too captivated in what he was seeing that he had forgotten all about him.  
  
"Oh sorry Tom," smiled Steve in embarrassment. "It's just that it's like a dream come true and I can't believe I'm really here. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes I know," answered Tom as he patted Steve on the shoulder. "I get that way when it comes to the old west and Bonanza. Where were you going?"  
  
"To that windowed barn to take a look at the trains in there," answered Steve with a big grin on his face. "Let's go," as he took off without waiting for Tom to answer.   
  
Tom just laughed to himself. "This trip is going to be unforgettable. I'm glad I brought my camera just to get that expression on Steve's face. He quickly followed Steve into the windowed barn.   
  
Tom and Steve didn't notice that Clark was following close behind.  
  
Inside the windowed barn were two large locomotive engines, a flat car, a passenger car, a caboose and one of the largest gift shops Steve had ever seen. Steve walked to the first locomotive engine. He read the name of the train, "Ole Joe Dougless."   
  
"Their named after old pioneers that brought Carson City to what it is today," said the man that stood near the locomotive.  
  
Steve finally acknowledged the man. "I see," answered Steve with a smile. He didn't seem to notice him when he first walked up. "My name is Steve Sloan and this is my friend, Tom Larkin."   
  
"Nice to meet you both," he answered. "My name is Cody Lawson," as he shook hands with Steve and Tom. "Would you two like to climb on board "Ole Joe?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Could we?" Steve asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes," answered Cody with a laugh. "You can climb on any of these trains."  
  
"Thank you," Steve answered excitedly. He climbed on Ole Joe and sat on the engineer's seat. Once Steve sat on the engineer's seat he soon forgot all about Tom and Cody. He was too busy pretending that he was back in the old west and ready to leave the railroad station platform. Steve yelled very loudly, "All Aboard! and he pretended to pull the bell, Clang,! Clang!" He then pretended to blow the whistle, "Toot! Toot!" and as he pretended to go down the track he yelled, "Choo! Choo!" Steve had reverted back to his childhood of playing train robbers that were trying to rob Ole Joe and he was the engineer there to stop them at any cost.  
  
Cody and Tom started laughing as they watched Steve pretending to be the engineer of Ole Joe and at all the different sounds that he was making.  
  
Tom took out his camera and took many pictures of Steve being the engineer of Ole Joe and of all the different scenes that Steve was acting out in his mind. He had wished that he had brought the video camera to record Steve and the sounds that he was making.  
  
Cody seemed to read Tom's mind and he quickly left to his office that was nearby. He returned with the video camera and handed it to Tom. "Here why don't you record Steve," he said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," laughed Tom as he took the video camera from Cody. He quickly began to record Steve. "I've have lots of family and friends that are really going to enjoy this."  
  
"You're welcome," laughed Cody. "You can use it for your visit here. I take it you are going to ride The Santa Claus Train Ride?"  
  
"Yes," answered Tom with a laugh. "Steve wouldn't let us miss it for anything."  
  
Cody and Tom continued laughing as they watched Steve play engineer and act out the different scenes and sounds that he would make. Steve never noticed that Tom had been recording him.  
  
After thirty minutes had passed Tom handed the video camera back to Cody as he said, "I don't want Steve to know that I recorded him but I can give you an address to where you can send me a copy of the tape. Is that all right?"  
  
"Why don't I have an employee follow the both of you until after you have ridden The Santa Claus Train Ride. That way we will record whatever you have taped to a video tape here at the gift shop and you can take it with you when you go home," said Cody with a smile.   
  
"That would be prefect," laughed Tom. "That way Steve wouldn't notice that he was being recorded."  
  
"Okay," laughed Cody. "Let me get Justin Cole to go with you." He quickly left and returned with Justin at his side. "This is Justin Cole and he has agreed to follow you and your friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Justin," said Tom. "My name is Tom Larkin and that is my friend, Steve Sloan," as he pointed to Steve, who was sitting on the engineer's seat. Steve was still too busy playing engineer that he didn't notice Tom, Cody or Justin staring at him.  
  
Justin laughed, "This is going to be lots of fun," as he heard Steve pretending to blow the whistle again. "Toot! Toot!" All three laughed together in total amazement as they continued to watch Steve having so much fun playing on Ole Joe.  
  
"I think I better go get Engineer Steve so we can catch The Santa Claus Train Ride or we are going to miss it," laughed Tom. He started to walk towards Ole Joe.  
  
"Tom, before you go get Engineer Steve, I have a favor to ask you," said Cody with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"What's that?" asked Tom slowly.  
  
"Would you mind if we could get a copy of that video for promoting the Carson City Train Museum and The Santa Claus Train Ride?"  
  
Tom started laughing, "It will be all right with me but I don't know about Engineer Steve?"   
  
Cody thought for a minute before he suggested, "Will present it to him after we do the video. Maybe after Steve sees it, he will agree. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that is a great idea," laughed Tom. "But now I think I better go get Engineer Steve or we are going to be late for The Santa Claus Train Ride."  
  
"I think you're right," laughed Cody and Justin.  
  
"Come on Engineer Steve. It's time to go," laughed Tom. "Or we are going to miss The Santa Claus Train Ride."  
  
Steve looked at Tom. "I'm so sorry Tom. I totally forgot all about you. I just got carried away with all the excitement."  
  
"It's all right Steve," laughed Tom. "I've had fun watching you and I also took a tour of the museum. But we need to go if you still want to ride The Santa Claus Train Ride."  
  
"Yes I do," said Steve as he quickly climbed down Ole Joe. Let's go!"  
  
Tom and Steve left to where The Santa Claus Train Ride was going to be held. But now they were being followed by Justin and Clark.  
  
As Steve and Tom walked to The Santa Claus Train Ride, Steve noticed the long line of people that were ahead of them. "This is going to take forever with that long line of people," he said anxiously. "I hope that they are not going to run out of seats."   
  
Steve will you relax," said Tom with a laugh. "We have reservations and I'm sure that they would not give us tickets if there wasn't any seats available."  
  
"I don't know Tom," said Steve impatiently. "Sometimes events like this tend to overbook." He started to count the people that were ahead of them.  
  
Tom shook his head in disbelief. He really hoped that Steve and he would get on or Steve would end up having a heart attack.  
  
Finally after waiting in line for ten long minutes, Steve and Tom made it to the front of the line. Steve handed the conductor two tickets as he asked, "Are there still some seats available?"  
  
"Yes," laughed the conductor. "There are plenty of seats, even in the front if you want. Is this your first time riding on the Santa Claus Train Ride?"  
  
"My first time riding on any train period," answered Steve with a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Well I hope you really enjoy yourself and have lots of fun on this trip. We have all kinds of activities planned," said the conductor with a laugh.  
  
"I intend to," said Steve as he quickly entered the compartment to find their seats.  
  
"You don't know how much this really means to Steve and me," laughed Tom as he watched Steve quickly go in. By the way my name is Tom Larkin and that was Steve Sloan," as he reached out to shake the conductor's hand.  
  
"My name is Sam Wilson," he said as he shook Tom's hand. "I take it your friend is very excited."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sam," Tom said with a smile. "And yes Steve is very excited."  
  
"Hey Tom," yelled Steve. "What's taking you so long?"  
  
"I better go," laughed Tom. "Or I think Steve will have a heart attack."  
  
Tom and Sam began laughing as Steve hollered Tom's name again.  
  
"I'm coming," hollered Tom with a laugh. He entered the compartment and quickly saw Steve pacing up and down the aisle.  
  
Steve saw Tom and quickly walked over to him. "Look at all of this Tom," he said excitedly. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"  
  
"No, I haven't," laughed Tom. "Let's go find our seats before we end up standing up on this trip."  
  
"I've already found them," answered Steve with a smile. He led Tom to the front seats of the compartment.  
  
"Don't you think we are a little too close to the front?" asked Tom slowly.  
  
"No," answered Steve excitedly. "That way we can see everything."  
  
"All right Steve," laughed Tom. "I surely don't want you to miss anything."  
  
After everybody got on including Justin and Clark, Sam, the conductor yelled, "All Aboard The Santa Claus Train Ride." The train slowly began to move. "All right everyone," he yelled loudly so he could get everybody's attention. After everybody got silent, Sam continued. "Welcome everybody to The Santa Claus Train Ride. My name is Sam Wilson and we have lots of activities planned for this trip. We also have lot of contests and prizes to give out. And a very special visitor on this trip to help us give out the prizes. And don't worry if you don't win a prize everybody will leave here a winner by the time we reach our destination. Now to announce our first contest is our special visitor. All the way from the North Pole and making a special trip to come here and help us celebrate is Santa Claus."  
  
Everyone began clapping and yelling, especially from the children on board. After about five minutes and no Santa Claus, Sam shouted so everyone could hear. "Maybe he didn't hear us. Let's try singing Jingle Bells and maybe that will get him to come out." He started singing, "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way..." He began to move his hands up and down to get everybody to join him. Soon the whole compartment was singing Jingle Bells. After a few more minutes Santa Claus finally came out slowly and sadly.   
  
Sam took one look at Santa Claus and quickly asked, "What's wrong Santa Claus?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," answered Santa Claus slowly. "I guess I'm tired of coming out with a song of Jingle Bells riding on a one horse open sleigh. This is a train and I'm suppose to come out with a train song about Christmas. Isn't this train called The Santa Claus Train Ride?"  
  
"Yes it is," answered Sam slowly. "I see what you mean. After a few more minutes of thinking, Sam finally said, "I got it. Why don't we have a contest on who can make up a song about The Santa Claus Train Ride and Christmas. What do you think Santa Claus?"  
  
"That's a great idea," laughed Santa Claus. "And the winner will get a special prize and it will be our theme song for the remainder of The Santa Claus Train Ride."  
  
All right boys and girls," said Sam. "We will have two winners, one for the children and one for the adults. That way we can get all the adults to participate. How about it?"  
  
"Yes," everyone yelled happily.  
  
"We also have one more thing to add," said Santa Claus with a smile. "Who ever wins must stand up here in front of everyone and lead everybody in their song."   
  
Everyone suddenly grew quiet.  
  
"What's wrong with everyone," said Santa Claus slowly. "Don't tell me you're all shy?"   
  
Everyone still didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with everyone?" Steve asked as he stood up slowly. "Isn't this a Santa Claus Train Ride and isn't suppose to be filled with songs, cheers and laughter? Where is your spirit of adventure? Besides how are your children going to get up there and sing their song without the help from us adults? How about it? Don't we have any Christmas spirit on board The Santa Claus Train Ride?"  
  
Everyone still remained quiet until Tom finally stood up and said with a laugh, "Here hand me a paper and pencil. This can't be all that hard."   
  
Then a little girl around ten stood up and said, "Here let me have one too." Pretty soon everyone was getting a paper and pencil.  
  
"Now that's more like it," laughed Santa Claus. He then turned to Steve and reached to shake his hand, "Thank you sir. I really appreciate all your help."  
  
"No problem," laughed Steve as he shook Santa Claus' hand. But to himself, "Nothing is going to ruin my first train ride."  
  
After thirty minutes had passed, Sam asked, " Is everybody finished?"  
  
"Yes," everybody yelled.  
  
"Okay let's set some rules," began Sam. "First everybody will get to stand up and introduce themselves and tell what you do for a living. Then you will say the name to their song and sing it. At the end everybody will vote on which song they liked the best and that will be our winner. Is that all right with everyone?"  
  
"Yes," everyone shouted in unison.  
  
"Okay who wants to go first?" asked Sam with a smile.  
  
"Let the gentleman who called out for our Christmas spirit go first," yelled Justin from the back of the compartment. He wanted to record Steve singing.  
  
"Yea," everybody shouted.  
  
Sam turned to Steve. "I guess you're elected to go first," he said with a smile. "Introduce yourself and tell us what you do for a living. Then name your song and start singing."  
  
"Oh no!" Steve said with a heavy sigh. "What did I get myself into," as he put his face into his hands.  
  
"It's okay Steve," laughed Tom as he tried to pull him up. "You'll do fine."  
  
But Steve remained seated.  
  
"Everyone why don't we clap our hands to encourage Steve to stand up and sing his song?" asked Sam with a laugh "I think he is a little shy."  
  
Everyone began clapping and shouting, "It's all right Steve. You'll do fine. Get up and sing."  
  
Santa Claus and Sam walked over to Steve and helped him to stand up.  
  
"Okay Steve please introduce yourself and tell everybody what you do for a living," said Santa Claus with a smile.  
  
"My name is Steve Sloan," he began slowly and quietly. "I'm a Lieutenant for the Los Angels Police Department and I work with the Robbery/Homicide division."  
  
"Everyone lets clap our hands together and encourage Lieutenant Steve Sloan to sing his song," said Santa Claus with a hand on Steve's shoulder for encouragement. "Okay Steve what is the name of your song?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"All Aboard The Santa Claus Train," answered Steve quietly. "And it is sung to the tune of "The Mulberry Bush."  
  
"Okay Steve let's hear you sing, "All Aboard The Santa Claus Train," said Santa Claus with a smile.   
  
Steve slowly began to sing,   
  
"All Aboard The Santa Claus Train!  
The Santa Claus Train, The Santa Claus Train.  
All Aboard The Santa Claus Train,   
So early Christmas morning!  
  
"Toot, Toot, The Whistle Blows!  
The Whistle Blows! The Whistle Blows!  
Toot, Toot, The Whistle Blows,   
So early Christmas Morning!  
  
Chug, Chug, Down The Track We Go!  
Track We Go! Track We Go!  
Chug, Chug, Down The Track We Go,   
So early Christmas Morning!  
  
After Steve finished singing he quickly sat down in his seat.  
  
Everyone began clapping and cheering, "We want more! We want more!"  
  
"I think everyone wants an encore," laughed Santa Claus as he helped Steve to stand up.  
  
"I don't have anything more written on my song," said Steve quietly to Santa Claus so that no one could hear him.  
  
But Tom did. "Steve that's not true. You wrote two other songs," he said very loudly so everyone could hear him.  
  
"Let's hear you sing your other two songs," everyone shouted in unison.   
  
"I already sang my song," said Steve as he tried to sit back down in his seat. "It's someone else's turn."   
  
"But they want you, Steve," laughed Tom as he blocked Steve from seating in his seat.   
  
"That's right," laughed Santa Claus and Sam. "Isn't that right everyone?" as they each grabbed a hold of one of Steve's arms so he couldn't sit back down in his seat.  
  
"Yes," everyone shouted. "We want Steve Sloan! We want Steve Sloan!"  
  
"All right," Steve said with a slight smile. "You asked for it. The title to my next song is "Who Will We See On The Santa Claus Train" and it is also sung to the tune of "The Mulberry Bush."  
  
Steve again began to sing,  
  
"Who Will We See On The Santa Claus Train?  
On The Santa Claus Train! On The Santa Claus Train!  
Who Will We See On The Santa Claus Train,   
So early Christmas Morning!  
  
Who Brings Us Presents On The Santa Claus Train?  
On The Santa Claus Train! On The Santa Claus Train!  
Who Brings Us Presents On The Santa Claus Train,  
So early Christmas Morning!  
  
Santa Claus Brings Us Presents On The Santa Claus Train!  
On The Santa Claus Train! On The Santa Claus Train!  
Santa Claus Brings Us Presents On The Santa Claus Train,  
So early Christmas Morning!"  
  
"There I'm finished," Steve said quickly as he sat down in his seat.  
  
"You have one more song," shouted Justin from the back. "We all want to hear it. Isn't that right everyone?"  
  
"Yes," everyone shouted in unison.   
  
"You heard them," laughed Santa Claus as Sam and he again helped Steve to stand up. "What is the name of your third song?"  
  
Steve looked at Tom and said, "I'm going to kill you for this Tom."  
  
Tom laughed, "We'll see. Now everyone is waiting for your third song. Isn't that right everybody?"  
  
"Yes," everyone shouted. "Let's hear you sing your last song!"  
  
"Okay, Okay," said Steve as he put his hands up to silence everyone. "The title to my last song is "She'll Be Riding The Santa Claus Train" and it is to the tune of "She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain."  
  
Again Steve began to sing,  
  
She'll Be Riding The Santa Claus Train,   
When She Comes.  
She'll Be Riding The Santa Claus Train,  
When She Comes.  
She'll Be Riding The Santa Claus Train,  
She'll Be Riding The Santa Claus Train,  
She'll Be Riding The Santa Claus Train,   
When She Comes!  
  
She'll Be Tooting The Santa Claus Train Whistle,  
When She Comes!  
She'll Be Tooting The Santa Claus Train Whistle,   
When She Comes!  
She'll Be Tooting The Santa Claus Train Whistle,  
She'll Be Tooting The Santa Claus Train Whistle,  
She'll Be Tooting The Santa Claus Train Whistle,  
When She Comes!"  
  
"Now I'm finished for good," Steve said as he quickly again sat down in his seat. "Someone else's turn to sing."  
  
Everyone stood up and began clapping for Steve.  
  
"Steve stand up and take a bow!" laughed Santa Claus.  
  
Steve quickly stood up and waved at everybody and then sat down in his seat again.  
  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen now that Steve Sloan has sang his songs, it is time for someone else to stand up and sing," said Sam with a smile. "Who will it be?"  
  
No one volunteered.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't tell me we have a lot of shy people on board The Santa Claus Train Ride," said Sam with a laugh. "Come on let's see those hands go up."  
  
"I have it," yelled Justin as he stood up. "Why don't we all decide which of the three songs that Steve Sloan sang be the winner?"  
  
"How about it everybody?" asked Santa Claus with a smile. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes," everybody hollered.   
  
"Hey that's not fair," Steve said as he stood up and looked at everybody. "I want to hear what my friend, Tom wrote for a song. Don't you?"  
  
Everybody looked at Steve and at Tom and remained silent.  
  
"Yes," shouted Justin from where he was busy recording Steve. "It's only fair, especially since he got Steve to sing his other two songs. Don't you all agree?"  
  
"Yes," everybody shouted with a laugh.  
  
Santa Claus turned to Tom, "I think you have been elected to sing your song," as Sam and he walked over to Tom and tried to pull him up. But Tom wouldn't budge.  
  
"No, I can't do this," Tom yelled as he tried to remain seated in his seat.  
  
"Oh yes you can buddy," answered Steve with a laugh. He got up and pulled Tom up. "Now tell the good people what you do for a living," he said laughing.  
  
"That's right," said Santa Claus as he stood on the other side of Tom so he wouldn't be able to sit down again.  
  
"All right Steve, you got me this time," laughed Tom. He turned to face the people in the compartment. "My name is Tom Larkin and I am a Sergeant for the San Francisco Police Department and like Steve, I also work in the Robbery/Homicide division."  
  
"I see that we are going to be very protected on this trip," laughed Sam. "Especially with two Robbery/Homicide Detectives on board." Sam then turned back to Tom. "Now Sergeant Tom Larkin what is the name of your song?"  
  
"The name of my song is I've Been Working On The Santa Claus Train Ride" and it is sung to the tune of "I've Been Working On The Railroad," answered Tom with a smile.  
  
"Okay start singing," said Santa Claus with a smile.  
  
Tom began to sing,  
  
"I've Been Working On The Santa Claus Train Ride,   
All The Live-Long Day!  
I've Been Working On The Santa Claus Train Ride,   
Cause Santa Claus Will Soon Be Riding!  
Don't You Hear The Whistle Blowing?  
So Early Christmas Morning!  
"Don't You Hear The Conductor Shouting?  
Santa Claus Is Here To Ride The Santa Claus Train Ride!"  
  
While Tom was singing, Clark was getting more angrier by the minute. This whole trip was turning to a big waste of time. Tom and his friend had not led him to any treasure. He decided to heck with it and started to go for his gun to settle things between Tom and him. Just as Tom finished singing, Clark pulled out his gun.  
  
"Hey Officer Tom Larkin," yelled Clark angrily. "Do you remember me?" as he aimed his gun at Tom. Tom stared at Clark in shock and could not answer. Clark saw that Tom recognized him so he yelled, "Well now you are going to die for what you did to me and my family." As he started to pull the trigger back everybody started shouting and screaming in a panic. Clark had to pull his gun back because too many people were in his way and he wanted to make sure that he got Tom.  
  
As Steve stood up to see what was happening, Clark pulled the trigger back again and aimed it directly at Tom. Steve saw Clark and quickly pushed Tom out of the way and was shot in the chest instead.   
  
"Steve," yelled Tom as he saw his friend go down. He quickly ran over to Steve. "Don't die on me, Steve," he cried hysterically.  
  
Justin got up from where he was recording Tom and tackled Clark. He fought with him until he was finally able to take the gun away from him. Sam ran over to Justin and took the gun from him while Justin still held tightly on to Clark until the police could be called.  
  
Santa Claus meanwhile ran over to Steve and Tom. "Tom, you're going to have to get off of Steve so that I can help him," he said firmly.  
  
Tom looked up at Santa Claus with tears coming down his face, "Please don't let him die."  
  
"I'll do my best," answered Santa Claus as he began to work on Steve.  
  
**********  
  
The Medivac helicopter arrived at the Carson City Hospital with Steve, Tom and Santa Claus. The ER doctors rushed to Steve's side and immediately took him into the operating room.  
  
Tom followed them to the operating room doors where Santa Claus stopped him. "Tom, my name is Dr. Adam Jenkins and I'll be doing Steve's surgery. I will do my best for him but you are going to have to wait in the waiting room. I promise that I'll let you know something as soon as possible. Right now I have to go get ready for surgery so I can help Steve." Dr. Jenkins left Tom standing there looking at the operating room doors.   
  
It seemed that Steve was in surgery for hours before Dr. Jenkins finally came out. "Tom, Steve is going to be fine. The bullet missed his heart and all of his major organs. He is in recovery and will be out for the night. You can go to your motel room and come back in the morning."  
  
"Dr. Jenkins, Steve and I are from out of town and haven't found a motel yet. May I please stay with him until he is awake and can talk to him? Please?" begged Tom.  
  
Dr. Jenkins stared at Tom for a minute. "You may stay with him. I'll have a nurse bring you a cot and put it next to his bed."  
  
"Doctor Jenkins I still haven't spoken to Steve's father but he is a doctor at Community General Hospital and he will probably fly out tonight and be here early in the morning. He will want to speak to you as soon as he gets here. Is that okay?" asked Tom slowly.  
  
"Certainly Tom," said Dr. Jenkins. "And please call me, Adam. I feel that I have gotten to know Steve and you on this trip. I'm just so sorry that it had to turn out this way."  
  
"Me too," answered Tom gratefully. "Thank you Adam for all you have done for Steve. It has meant a lot to me and I'm sure to Steve. Again thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," answered Adam with a smile. "Why don't you give the nurse about thirty minutes and then she will take you in to see Steve?"  
  
"I will," answered Tom. "That will give me a chance to call Steve's father and tell him about Steve."   
  
After talking to Mike, Mike agreed that he should be the one telling Mark about Steve and he would see to it that all arrangements were made for them to fly into Carson City in the morning.   
  
Finally the nurse came for Tom and took him to Steve's room. She then left quietly leaving Tom to his thoughts.  
  
Tom sat in a chair next to Steve's bed with tears coming down his face. "I'm so sorry Steve," he cried. "If I would've known that Clark Holmes was out of prison and coming after me, I would have never suggested this trip. Thank you for saving my life. You pushed me out of the way and took the bullet that was meant for me. Steve, I have never told you this but you are more than just an old friend from high school. I consider you, my brother. We have been through a lot together and I don't know if I could have gone on especially after my parent's deaths. But Steve, you were there for me. These last two weeks have been so incredible and unbelievable. Most people would have thought me crazy for suggesting going treasure hunting all through Nevada but not you. You have been right behind me through thick and thin no matter what trouble we both got into. Steve please forgive me for getting you shot. I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry but I'm going to make it up to you. Adam, Cody, and myself are giving you a celebration in your honor. This is my way of telling you thank for all you have done for me in the past and now."   
  
**********  
  
Mark and Mike hurried to the Carson City Hospital in a taxi after they arrived at the airport. They had not heard from Tom since he first informed them of Steve's shooting. Mark knew that Steve was going to be okay but not until he could see for him could he be certain. Mark and Mike walked to the information desk at the hospital.  
  
"Hello my name is Dr. Mark Sloan and this is Mike Rogers. I understand my son, Steve Sloan was brought in last night. Can you tell me what room he is in?"  
  
"Certainly Dr. Sloan," answered the receptionists. "Your son and his friend have become celebrities in this town," she said as she looked up Steve's room number. "He is in room 415."  
  
"What do you mean celebrities?" asked Mark and Mike with surprise.  
  
"I think I better let Dr. Adam Jenkins tell you," she said with a smile. "I'll have him paged." She got on the intercom, "Dr. Adam Jenkins will you call the information desk please."  
  
A few minutes later the phone rang and the receptionists answered the phone. "Dr. Jenkins, Steve's father and Mr. Mike Rogers are here and they would like to speak to you."  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes," answered Adam. "Thank you." A few minutes later Adam came out of the elevator and walked directly to the information desk. "Dr. Sloan, Mr. Rogers, I'm Dr. Adam Jenkins," he said as he shook their Mark's and Mike's hand. "How can I help you?"  
  
"First tell us how is my son, Steve?" asked Mark with concern.  
  
"Steve is going to be fine," answered Adam with a smile. "The bullet missed his heart and the other major organs. I did chest x-rays and a few other tests and they all came out fine. He will be in the hospital for at least a week to give his wound time to heal and that will give us a chance to plan a celebration for him and Tom. They have become celebrities in our town."  
  
"That's what the receptionists' said," replied Mark curiously. "She also said that you would tell us how?"  
  
"I see," laughed Adam. "If you will come with me to your son's room, I will let Tom tell you. I think you would really find it interesting especially you, Dr. Sloan, being Steve's father."  
  
"Dr. Jenkins, you have both of us really curious now," laughed Mark. "And call me, Mark."  
  
"That's right," laughed Mike. "Because those two can get themselves into a lot of trouble when they get together. And like Mark, you can call me, Mike."  
  
"Well I don't know what trouble you are talking about," laughed Adam. "But I do know this, Tom and Steve can sing and Steve definitely has a great imagination. And you can call me, Adam."  
  
"Tom and Steve sing?" shouted Mark and Mike together in surprise.  
  
"And what do you mean Steve definitely has a great imagination?" asked Mark in shock.   
  
"Like I said I'll let Tom tell you," laughed Adam as they arrived at Steve's room. They entered the room and found Tom asleep in a chair next to Steve's bed with his head on laying on the bed. Steve was also asleep but moaning and groaning.  
  
Mark and Mike walked quietly over to Tom. Mark shook Tom's shoulder gently.  
  
Tom woke up quickly and in a panic, "What's wrong?" as he looked over at Steve.  
  
"It's all right Tom," said Mark quietly. "Nothing's wrong. It's only Mike, Adam and me."   
  
Tom looked over at Mark, Mike and Adam with tears in his eyes. Then he said to Mark, "I'm so sorry Mark. It's all my fault that Steve was shot. Clark Holmes was after me and was about to shoot me. Steve saw him and pushed me out of the way and was shot instead. I thought Clark Holmes was still in prison. If I knew he was out I would never had suggested this trip. Steve means so much to me. I'm so sorry Mark," cried Tom over and over again hysterically.  
  
"It's all right Tom," answered Mark as he reached out and hugged Tom tightly. "It's not your fault. I don't hold you responsible and I'm sure Steve doesn't either."  
  
"But Mark," interrupted Tom. "If something happens to Steve, I will never forgive myself."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me," answered Steve weakly. "And Tom like dad said, this is not your fault. It's Clark Holmes' fault and he will pay for what he did to me."  
  
"Thank God, Steve," cried Tom. "You're going to be all right. He quickly leaned over the bed and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey careful," said Steve with a painful smile. "It takes more than a bullet to keep me down."  
  
"I'm so sorry Steve," replied Tom with a slight smile. "I guess I got a little too carried away. I'm just so relieved that you are going to be okay."  
  
"It's all right Tom," replied Steve weakly. "Hi dad, Mike. When did you get here?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago," answered Mark. "How are you feeling, son?"  
  
"I have a little pain and a little tired," answered Steve with a yawn. "But other than that I'm okay."  
  
"Here let me take a look at the wound," said Adam as he crossed the room to Steve's bed. He undid the bandage and looked at the wound. "It looks like it is slowly beginning to heal. I'll have the nurse give you something for the pain."  
  
"Adam how long will I be here in the hospital?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"At least a week if not longer," answered Adam with a big smile on his face.  
  
"A week," moaned Steve weakly. "I was hoping to be out of here by tomorrow."  
  
"Steve, don't start," said Mark firmly. "You're going to follow Adam's orders. Besides what is this I hear that Tom and you are celebrities in this town? What are Tom and you up to now?"  
  
"What do you mean dad?" asked Steve with surprise.  
  
"Yes Mark, what do you mean?" asked Tom slowly.  
  
"Adam tells Mike and me that you two are celebrities in this town and that Tom can tell us why," answered Mark firmly.  
  
"Adam also said something about how Tom and you can sing," added Mike. "And Steve, he said that you definitely have a great imagination."  
  
"Oh I get it," laughed Tom. He turned to look at Adam. "Did Cody get everything ready?"  
  
"Oh no," sighed Steve heavily. "Tom what are Adam and you planning?"  
  
"Don't worry Steve, you will enjoy this," laughed Adam. "I know your father and Mike will really enjoy it." He then turned to Tom. "Everything will be ready by the time Steve gets out of the hospital."  
  
"Adam some how I don't believe you," said Steve slowly. "Because when Tom is involved I know it can't be good and I want no part of it. Do you hear me, no part of it."  
  
"Too late pal," laughed Tom. "Everything is being planned and you are the guest of honor."  
  
"Tom, I'm going to kill you for this," threatened Steve. "Call it off, now."  
  
"Sorry Steve," laughed Tom. "It's already in the works and too many people want to see you get rewarded for what you did for me and for what you did on The Santa Claus Train Ride." Then with a big grin on his face he added, "And with what you did at the Carson City Train Museum."  
  
Steve quickly turned to his dad, "Dad please take me home before these two do something that I know I will regret being involved in. Please?" he begged.  
  
They all started to laugh but Mark finally said, "I'm sorry son but I can't help you. You're stuck here in this hospital for a week and besides I'm very interested in hearing what Adam and Tom have planned for you. It must be something very special, especially if it involves trains. Because if my memory serves me correctly, I know how you can get when trains are involved."  
  
"Oh no," moaned Steve. "I'm in real trouble now," as he covered his face with the blankets.   
  
**********  
  
As the week passed and Steve was about to be released from the hospital, the activities for the big celebration were being carried out.   
  
Mark, Mike, Tom and Adam entered Steve's room.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Steve?" asked Mark with a smile.  
  
"Home, I am," Steve quickly answered. "If not I'm staying right here."  
  
Everybody began to laugh but Mark finally said, "You might as well get used to what's going to happen and enjoy it. Now get in the wheelchair and let's go."  
  
"Where are we headed?" asked Steve as he sat in the wheelchair.  
  
"To the Carson City Train Museum," answered Adam with a smile. "And then we are going for another ride on The Santa Claus Train Ride."  
  
"Oh no," sighed Steve heavily. "Dad are you sure you don't want to go to the airport and home instead?"  
  
"I'm positive son," laughed Mark as he pushed Steve in the wheelchair. "I wouldn't want to miss this for anything."   
  
Everybody began to laugh as Steve put his face into his hands and said, "What am I in for now!"  
  
When they finally arrived at the Carson City Train Museum, Adam excused himself to go check out how the planning was coming along.  
  
The Carson City Train Museum was all decorated for Christmas. Some of the exhibits were moved to make room for all the people to sit.  
  
Steve made his way to the last row and sat down.  
  
"Oh no you don't," laughed Tom. "You're the guest of honor and you get to sit up front. We wouldn't want you to miss anything." He grabbed Steve's arm and tried to pull him up.   
  
But Steve wouldn't budge. "I'm not moving. I can see just fine right from where I'm at," he said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Tom looked at Mark and Mike for help. They each grabbed Steve by his arms and pulled him up. "Where to Tom?" asked Mike with a smile.  
  
"I'll show you," laughed Tom. He lead the way to the front of the room and pointed to the front seats. "Steve, we wouldn't want you to miss anything."  
  
"I see our guest of honor is being uncooperative," laughed Cody Lawson as he walked to where Mark, Mike, Tom and Steve were. "Who are these gentlemen with you and Steve?"   
  
"Cody this is Dr. Mark Sloan, Steve's father and this is my father, Mr. Mike Rogers," answered Tom with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dr. Sloan, Mr. Rogers," said Cody as he shook their hands. "You can call me, Cody."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Cody," replied Mark. "And you can call me, Mark and call Mr. Rogers, Mike."  
  
"Thank you, I will," answered Cody. He then turned to Steve and asked,   
"Steve how is your chest?"   
  
"Not too good," answered Steve quickly. "I should go back to the motel to rest." He tried to make a quick break for it but Mark and Mike caught him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere but right here," laughed Mark. "You can rest in that chair."  
  
"Very funny dad," Steve said sarcastically. Everybody just started to laugh.  
  
Adam walked over to Cody and said, "Everything is ready. Shall we get started?"  
  
"Yes," laughed Cody. "Because our guest of honor has already tried to make a quick getaway."  
  
"Now Steve shame on you," laughed Adam. "You wouldn't want to miss all the fun." Steve just glared at Adam but he didn't say anything.   
  
Adam and Cody walked to the podium that stood in the center so everybody could see them.  
  
"Ladies, and Gentlemen, may I please have your attention," yelled Cody.  
Everybody got quiet. "Thank you. My name is Cody Lawson and I am the director of The Carson City Train Museum. We are here to honor a gentleman that was here visiting our small city with a friend of his named Tom Larkin. This gentleman made his appearance here at the Carson City Train Museum and then with his friend, Tom Larkin, rode The Santa Claus Train Ride. While riding on The Santa Claus Train Ride an attempt to kill Tom Larkin was made. This gentleman pushed his friend out of the way and was shot in the chest instead. According to Dr. Adam Jenkins, who usually plays Santa Claus every year for us, said the gentleman is going to be fine and was able to join us. Now this gentleman along with his friend Tom Larkin treated us to some fine entertainment before he was shot."   
  
Steve began to moan and groan as he covered his face with his hands.   
  
Cody looked over at Steve and continued with a smile, "But we never got to reward him for being our winner of our contest for best song writer. For those of you who don't know about this contest, let me explain. We held a contest for anybody that could come up with a song about the Santa Claus Train Ride and Christmas. That way when we introduce Santa Claus, he can come out with a train song and a Christmas song instead of Jingle Bells which has no mention of trains especially The Santa Claus Train Ride. The contestant had stand up, tell his name and what they did for a living. Then they had to name their song and sing it. The winner of our contest had to stand up and lead everyone in their song. But we never got a chance to announce our winner much less let him lead everyone in his song. At least until now."  
  
Steve continued to moan and groan through his hands. "Why me?" he asked himself silently.  
  
"Here to announce our guest of honor and our winner is Mr. Tom Larkin. Would you please welcome Mr. Tom Larkin!" as Adam and he began to clap their hands. Everybody joined in.  
  
"Thank you ladies and gentleman," began Tom. "Thank you, Cody and Adam for letting me introduce my very best friend and who I consider very much my brother, Steve Sloan!" Everybody began to clap their hands.  
  
Steve looked up at Tom with surprise and a smile on his face.  
  
Tom acknowledged Steve's smile with a smile of his own. "Now before I go on, I must tell Steve that he was being video taped here at the Carson City Train Museum and at The Santa Claus Train Ride and that we are going to show that video today. Also that Cody, Adam and the other board of directors want to use this video for promoting the Carson City Train Museum and the Santa Claus Train Ride."  
  
"Tom Larkin, I'm going to shoot you myself if you show that video tape," yelled Steve as he started for the podium. But Mark and Mike held Steve down in his seat so he couldn't go after Tom.  
  
Everybody began to laugh and shout, "We want to see that video! We want to see that video!"  
  
"Sorry Steve, you loose buddy," said Tom with a big grin on his face. "Now everyone before I show the video, I want to talk a little about Steve and myself and why I arranged for Steve and I to go on this trip." Everyone grew quiet. "Steve and I have known each other since high school, which is at least twenty-five years. In that time Steve and I went through our troubles as teens and as adults. Just ask our fathers who happened to be sitting on the front row on each side of Steve, Dr. Mark Sloan and Mr. Mike Rogers."   
  
Mark and Mike each held up a hand but with one hand still holding on to Steve. Everyone acknowledged them with around of applause.  
  
Tom waited for everyone to get quiet before he continued. He then turned to Steve, "Steve this trip was my way of telling you thank you for all the years of friendship and all of the things that you have done for me. You seen me as a hot head in high school, you were the only one that understood and cared for me back in school. You also were the only one that understood when I first had troubles with my real parents and later when they disowned me. And through you, I met whom now I consider my father, Mike Rogers. Mike helped me see that my parents still loved me up until Detective Williams and Scott Tyler murdered them. You even helped proof that they were murdered by them. Steve, you even let my cry on your shoulder when I really felt the loss of my parents. And whenever I needed to talk to someone about my troubles you were there to listen. Ladies and gentlemen, when I first suggested this trip to Steve, I wanted to go treasure hunting. I had found this story on buried treasure called The Mystery Behind Loo Ko Ut Mountain. It was a story about Jack Higgins' buried treasure. I wanted to become rich and wealthy and I wanted to share this with my best friend, Steve. I can see by your faces and by Steve's father and my father's faces that you think I'm crazy. And when I first told Steve, like you he thought I was crazy. But as we talked about it he saw that it meant a lot to me and decided to go along with it. We had secret messages, clues and riddles to figure out because that was the way Jack Higgins' wrote in his journal. The secret codes, clues and riddles lead us through out Nevada, First to Reno, Lake Tahoe, Incline Village, Heavenly Ski Resort and finally to Carson City. During our travels we got to see much of Nevada. In the beginning before we left for the first place that Jack suggested his treasure was hidden Steve, you insisted on playing at Eddies' Fabulous 50's Casino in Reno and you won three hundred dollars playing the slot machines and Black Jack on the tables." Everyone started to clap for Steve. When everyone grew quiet, Tom continued, "It was like watching a child in a candy store and getting exactly what he wanted without paying for it. You were so lucky. I on the other hand lost hundred dollars playing poker. After that I was so disgusted and insisted on going before I lost any more money. I remember having to drag you out of their before your winning streak was over. You were so disappointed in having to leave in a middle of a winning streak but you did it for me. But Steve that's not all, the best times were yet to come. The first secret message said the first place was Heavenly Ski Resort but as we figured the second secret message it said that Jack sailed on a canoe from what is known as Lake Tahoe to what is known now as Heavenly Ski Resort. So we decided to go canoeing from Lake Tahoe to Heavenly Ski Resort. We even told our fathers that were bringing along an expert on canoeing so they wouldn't worry. But when we got to Lake Tahoe and saw the size of the lake we decided to rent the canoe for the day. We didn't know the first thing about canoeing so the owner Sam Brady came with us. But the best part was when you tried to paddle the canoe but kept going in circles. Then when I wanted to paddle the canoe you were going to exchange places with me so I could paddle the canoe but instead you fell out of the canoe. I have never laughed so hard and so much in my life and I know Sam thought we were crazy. You ended up with a very bad cold and we were at Incline Village for several days until you got better."   
  
Mark gave Steve a look of why didn't you tell me. Steve just smiled innocently at him in return.   
  
"Then when I insisted and you finally agreed we went to the Ponderosa Ranch where I met the woman of my dreams. If we hadn't gone, I would have never met Janet Hayes and not only do I meet her but now I get a chance to introduce Janet to my father. And I couldn't have done that without you."  
  
Mike looked at Tom with a big smile on his face. He knew that Tom had finally found someone very special to spend his rest of his life with and he was very happy for him. Mike then whispered to Steve, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," smiled Steve.  
  
Tom continued, "We finally got to Heavenly Ski Resort and the best part was teaching you how to ski. I really enjoyed myself seeing so much excitement on your face when you finally learned how to ski. And then when you challenged me to a race down the mountain and you would have won if you didn't stop to check on me when I fell near the end. Instead you stopped and checked on me and went to go get help for me. It turned out that I had badly sprained my ankle and had to stay at the Grand Summit for almost a week for my ankle to heal." Mike looked at Tom with a glare. Tom smiled innocently at him before he continued. "Then finally the third secret message lead us here to Carson City and you know what we went through here and pretty soon everyone will know what we went through here after they see the video. In all that time we never found Jack Higgins' treasure because Steve, we were too busy looking for hidden treasure that we didn't see that it was in front of our faces all this time. Jack wasn't talking about money but of the land that we see and its beauty that it has to offer. He was also talking about the memories that we are taking back with us. But do you know what Steve was the greatest treasure of all besides me meeting Janet. That was that time you and I spent together on this trip doing all the things that we did. And that really meant a lot to me," finished Tom with a big smile.  
  
Steve got up and walked over to Tom. "It meant a lot to me too," he said as he gave him a hug. Steve then whispered something into Tom's ear. Tom looked at Steve as a big smile formed on his face. Then Tom and Steve sang out together, "Toot! Toot! All Aboard The Santa Claus Train Ride!"  
  
The End!  
72  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
